Fatherly Love
by XenonDark
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Phantoms/ What if instead of Danny letting Dani go, he kept her as his daughter, and what if his new daughter had feelings for him? What if Danny decided to not only protect the Human realm but the Ghost realm as well? What decisions will he make as King? Will he be satisfied, or will he conquer? Danny X Dani X Ember X Kitty X Sam X maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF FATHERLY LOVE! IN MY OPINION, IT'S SO MUCH BETTER ALREADY! COMMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

The team had just saved Dani from destabilizing thanks to one of his father's crazy inventions. Thank whoever is up in the sky that it worked because not all of his dad's inventions actually does. Valerie ends up leaving before everyone else. She will never admit it but being tricked by that creep Vlad embarrassed her, not to mention infuriated her. He used her like a pawn on a chessboard without her ever realizing it until now.

"So, now what? Heading off again." Danny asked her.

"Yup, now that this Phantom is fixed, she's got places to go." Danielle replied with a smile. Danny's head lowered, as his white hair covered his eyes. In all honesty, Danny didn't want Danielle to go. He didn't want her to leave again. When she left the first time, he couldn't help but feel worried about her well being.

What if something happened again? What if one day she needed help but he was too far away to do anything. Danny in actuality never considered Danielle his cousin. He considered her his daughter. Would it be wrong of him to ask her to stay? Would it be selfish?

Last time she left, he didn't know what he was feeling. When he thought she was gone, it felt like there was something missing. Like he lost something very important to him. It wasn't until she came back and possessed his mom and teacher that he realized what was wrong.

He realized that he saw Dani as a daughter but held his tongue. Who was he to tell her not to go. She wanted to see the world, and she didn't need him babysitting her, he knew that. So, he did nothing, and let her leave. It hurt him.

Now, here she is, back with him but getting ready leave once again. Should he tell her? Tell her what he see's her as? Tell her that he wants her to stay? Tell her that he will miss her too much if she leaves again?

...No. "Just be safe, okay." Danny says, trying to control his voice. He couldn't help that a single tear fell as he was struggling to not tell her to stay here, with him. He prayed that his hair covered the falling tear and she didn't see it. He didn't want to guilt trip her. If she saw the tear, she would no doubt stay if he asked her to. She can't say no to people in pain.

' _That's my girl.'_ he thinks to himself.

"Aw Danny, nothing can hurt me now." she says with a chuckle. She floats to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She notices that his cheek is wet.

"Danny...is something wrong?" she asks concerned.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong Dani. You should hurry and leave. You have places to be right?" Danny replies with a chuckle, his voice wavering. He tries to laugh her worries away but the laugh was strained and forced. It was fake, and she could tell.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she says, now completely serious. Dani raised his head and without his hair covering his eyes anymore she saw the tears. She saw how he was struggling to not break down.

"Dani...why do you leave?" Danny asks while trying his hardest not to break down. Just knowing that she's leaving again hurts even worse than last time. He finally got her back after all this time and she's going on her own once again. Danny couldn't stand it. She was his baby girl so why did she have to leave? Why does she never stay? Does she want to explore that much?

Dani didn't know where this sudden question came from. What did this have to do with him crying. She couldn't understand. She grabs her left arm for security. What Danny didn't know was that she was fighting to not break down also.

. ' _This is what he wanted right? So why is he crying? What's wrong?'What did I do?!'_ Dani yells in her mind, feeling frustrated in herself. ' _Why can't I do anything right?!'_

Danny didn't realize that she didn't leave because she wanted to. She left because she doubted that he would want her.

' _I'm not his family...I'm not even his real cousin. I'm just a clone made from_ _ **stolen**_ _DNA. He wouldn't want me, that's why I left in the first place.'_ This time, it's Dani turn to put her head down. Her hair covering her eyes.

"I...I leave because you don't want me here." she says, her voice quivering. That took a lot of her willpower to say. Of course she knew it, but to say it out loud is to admit it, and Dani didn't want that. After hearing this, Danny instantly pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean? Who told you that?" Danny said trying to comfort her. Dani pushes him off. She didn't want his pity.

"Don't lie to me! You don't want me. You don't need me. I'm just a clone! A failure version of you-" ...Dani stopped abruptly. Danny had slapped her. That was it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't stop all the tears she was holding back to come pouring out.

"You don't want me! When I was getting ready to leave the first time, you didn't even _try_ to stop me. I even came back when I possessed you mom and teacher just incase you changed your mind, but you didn't say anything. I know you don't want me with you. I know I'm a failure. I know all of this and yet...I want to stay! I want to stay so bad! To have a family, a real one for once in my life! I want to but, I can't ask you to take care of me. Afterall, you don't even really like me, do you?" she says, pouring her feelings and thoughts out. Danny pulls her into another hug. She tries to break free, to push him off again but this time Danny held tight.

"Danielle you are my daughter!" Danny yells. Dani stops struggling.

"I've considered you my daughter since the first day I met you. I would love for you to stay with me. I love you Danielle."

"Y-you liar…"

"I'm not lying! I wanted to stop you! I wanted to tell you to stay!"

"Then why didn't you!?" she screams.

"Because I didn't know how you felt about it! I thought you wanted to be free. I thought you WANTED to leave. I didn't want to hold you back. I forced myself not to say anything so you could be happy."

"I'm not! I want a daddy. I want a mommy. I want a family!" she yells into his chest."

"Shh, I know. I know. From now on, it'll be different. You're coming home with me, do you understand?" he says while putting on a fatherly tone.

"Yes Daddy." she said with a pout but Danny could tell that she was happy.

"Cmon, let's go home."

"Yea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys, it's ya boy crow here, and I'm back with a** _ **extra**_ **long chapter. Now let me tell you about my Co-Author, InsanityLink. This guy is a GENIUS! He was only suppose to write 1000 words but he wrote more than 3000! This man is Amazing! He's better than me TBH wit u! Anyway, enjoy guys!**

Phasing into his room, both of them shifted back to their human halves. Exhausted from all that went on that day, they stumbled to and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, relaxing in the hum of the gadgets running overhead in the anti-ghost flying saucer his parents invented. Turning to look at his 'daughter' he softly smiled, then furrowed his brow as he realized a problem.

"Umm… Dani? Where will you be sleeping? We could try stashing you in the guest room again." Danny suggested.

Turning her head to look at Danny, Dani thought about it for a moment. "That might work for a while but if I'm gonna be staying with you, wouldn't your parents find out about me? Besides, it's boring in there. At least your room has cool books and music to listen to."

Thinking about it for a few moments, they flinched as the peace was broken by Danny's cellphone. Looking at the display, it showed that Sam was calling. Showing the display to his clone, he flipped it open and answered it.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?"

"Danny, where are you? We finished patrol hours ago after you disappeared, but you weren't home. We were starting to get worried about you. Is everything good with your cousin?" Sam spoke quickly.

"Whoa, Sam, slow down," Danny forgot that he last referred to Dani to his friends as his cousin, as that was how she first introduced herself to him. "We're fine. Dani was falling apart, Vlad and Val was causing trouble, same old same old. Everything is fine now."

"Wait… Vlad… Val? Explain." Sam demanded.

"I'm kind of tired right now, could we talk tomorrow on the way to school or during lunch or something?" Danny wasn't kidding. Between the overuse of the ghostly wail and the close call to an emotional breakdown both with Dani appearing to die, then planning on leaving, he didn't feel like explaining at the moment.

"...Fine, BUT you **will** tell us **everything**! Understand?"

"...Yeah, sure, whatever. See you tomorrow." Danny hung up the phone, not waiting to get a response.

Sighing, Danny gazed at his daughter. "So… how are we going to explain this?"

"To your friends… you did pretty well. I was falling apart, Vlad found out I was here, I came to you to see if you could fix me, I we got caught by Val, she took me to Vlad, you convinced Val to save me, and used an invention of your dad's to fix me. Got there, fixed me, beat up Vlad, all's good. Hey! We could say I'm staying with you in case it doesn't last." summarized Dani.

"As good as that excuse is, I don't **ever** want to think about you falling apart again. Once was enough, especially now that we care and can count on each other. Maybe we could go to Jazz. She knows I'm Phantom and can keep a secret. Maybe she would have a few good ideas." They both returned to staring at the ceiling as they thought it over.

"Sure, but could we do it tomorrow? I'm kind of tired as well, and don't feel like moving." Dani agreed reluctantly as nothing came to mind as a better idea or a reason not to. "… Um, Daddy?"

"You should keep calling me Danny. As much as I appreciate being called Daddy, it would be awkward either constantly saying it was a slip of the tongue, or explaining exactly why you're calling me that." Danny regrettably replied. "Of course, if we're alone like this, go ahead. Just make sure it doesn't become a habit. It's hard enough keeping my secret. I almost slipped myself today when tried to excuse myself to head out and patrol."

"Okay Daddy," as she continued to try out the new title for her father.

"Anyways, what was it you were saying?"

"...may I stay with you tonight? I really am to comfortable to move right now." She tried to explain away her real reason. For all her cloned life she had been alone. She had been held by only two people in her short life, the first being Vlad, who she knew now was only acting (and really didn't want to think about now, especially since not an hour ago he was trying to vaporize her), and Danny. She was finding that she enjoyed being close to someone she cared about.

"..." Danny was unsure of what to say. While he was enjoying having her laying next to him, he worried about the morning. Even if the idea of waking up with her next to him made his heart sing with joy, the fact remained that ultimately, there was a large possibility of his parents coming in and catching them. While that awkward scene could be explained away to his friends and Jazz, he couldn't think of a way to explain to his parents. After all, they only got out of trouble the last time she was here because she overshadowed his teacher and parents.

She also refused last time to have a parent confirm whether or not she… was... his cousin… He just had an idea. Well, that made things easier. But there still was the issue of why she was in his bed. "...And if we get caught by my parents, how do we explain why we are both in the same bed?"

"...we don't. Lock the door, if the come in the morning, we wake up with the knocking if we aren't awake then. From there, if they are knocking, one of us goes invisible. Problem solved. If I'm the visible one, you could quickly fly to the guest room, and walk down to breakfast. If you are, all the easier." she quickly came up with a plan.

Danny blinked. It could actually work. "Sure. I have an idea that goes off of what you said to me when we met on how to say who you are and why you are here. Problem is, we would need to let Jazz know before she gets to suspicious."

"Really?"

"You're my cousin, from dad's side of the family. You came over here… you think of a reason. I'm drawing a blank right now. Anyways, I or a duplicate overshadows dad to confirm the story. The way dad is… well it would be understandable if he was forgetful about all his family members and didn't tell mom about any of them." He slowly raised himself, groaning as he sat up. As he turned to leave the bed, Dani's hand shot out and grabbed his. Turning to Dani's face, he rose an eyebrow.

"Umm..." Dani slightly blushed as she realized what she just did. "Why are you getting up?" She really hoped the low light of the room hid her blush.

"Locking the door. Isn't that what you suggested?" said Danny. He seriously hoped this wouldn't backfire on him, as the only way to make the situation more awkward than it would be if they were caught was if it was after they broke through a locked door and caught them together… or naked. He quickly shook his head. He didn't want to know where those thoughts might lead.

Leaving the bed, he headed to the door and made sure it was closed and locked. Turning back he saw Dani's face relax into sleep. Smiling at the sight, he lumbered back to the bed and laid down. As he drifted into sleep, he felt Dani curl to him, holding him close.

Slowly waking up with a weight on him, Danny opened his eyes. The sight of his daughter's face filled his view as his vision came into focus.

"Morning Daddy." As his brain started up, the memories of the previous day trickled in, reminding him of the conversations he would have to have today. Smiling softly at his daughter, he sighed.

"Dani, could you let me up now"

"Why?"

"Breakfast, school, the potential of mom or dad breaking in to go on about ghosts…" he trailed off. Seeing his point, Dani rolled off of him, stretching.

"Fine. I'm off, now get me some breakfast!" she commanded.

Sighing, he stood up, ruffled Dani's hair, and kissed her forehead, making her blush. "I'm not sure I can sneak up enough to feed you, considering how much you ate the last time you were here." Her blush deepened.

"Hey! I needed the food to stay together! I'm better now." she refuted, her blush receding. And then returned when her stomach grumbled. "But I'm still hungry!"

Chuckling, Danny replied "Okay, okay. I'm not going to get you much, but if we talk to Jazz she should be able to get you something until we can tell mom and dad an excuse good enough for you to stay. Speaking of, how are you coming with that?"

"I'm not sure… I suppose we could say something like becoming and orphan because of ghosts… which is technically true because Vlad is a ghost, he made me, yet I have no parents- except for you of course."

Thinking on it, Danny chuckled and shook his head. "If it was any family but ours, that excuse would be right out." Reaching out, he pulled Dani into a hug. "And I'm proud to have you as my daughter."

Blushing the third time in as many minutes, she lingered in his hug, then pushed herself away. "Geez, you are so embarrassing! Hurry up and get me my breakfast!"

"Sorry, must get it from my dad. I'm going, I'm going." He left to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Now all he had to do was have a reason to give as to taking food to his room.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Dani slumped back onto the bed. "Ugh, what is wrong with me?" She knew she wasn't normal. When she met her new father, it was apparent how deep the cloning went. Within the first five minutes they talked, she realized all the top interests they shared were identical. The thing was, while she could understand the same taste in music and reading material, the desire to be an astronaut shouldn't have been there. She was pretty sure that he unconsciously wanted to get as far as he could from his parents, and how much further could one go than space?

And yet, she still shared so many traits and hobbies with him. It was actually the reason she left the first time. Although she didn't say it, she needed time to find herself. By now she was sure that Vlad had scanned Danny's mind, then manipulated the memories to show himself as the father, loyal without question. The reason she assumed she wasn't as brainwashed as the rest was that Vlad saw something that made him believe she might actually be a success in the project, so went with the less-heavily modified memories. Obviously, he found a problem with her, or he wouldn't have created another 'prime clone'.

She scoffed. Vlad really was a fruit loop. All that time trying to clone Danny, but he could have easily cloned Maddie, the 'love of his life'. No ecto-deterioration, and if she was correct in her theory (she was pretty sure it was the right one) he could easily remove all memories of Jack and ghost hunting. From there, teach her ghost hunting himself, and he would have everything he wanted. Of course, he whether or not he wanted her to know ghost hunting was irrelevant. It was even obvious to her that any and all Fentons, and those close to them, would be drawn to ghosts.

… Actually, it could be the other way around. Unless one is interested in ghosts, they couldn't interact with the Fentons on any positive note. Now that she thought more on that line of thought, it probably was more true than she realized.

And then jumped up. Footsteps were coming closer. Cursing herself for getting lost in thought, she quickly got under the bed, then turned herself invisible for good measure.

Reaching the kitchen, Danny sighed in relief. His parents were nowhere in sight. Quickly pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he rushed eating it. Once done, he grabbed a box of pop tarts for Dani, and turned to head straight back to his room. Right into Jazz.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, arms crossed. "What's going on?"

"Hehehe..." Danny chuckled nervously. Glancing around, his parents still hadn't appeared. "Umm… could we talk… in my room?"

"Ah, something to do with… your job?" She avoided saying ghost. Inside the home, saying ghost could actually summon ghosts… or their parents. Usually just the parents though.

"Uh… yeah, something like that." That made it easier on him. "I need your help explaining something to mom and dad." Danny continued as they reached his door.

"Really? You're finally going to tell them?" She smiled. Danny was finally going to come clean to his parents!

"…" What was she talking about. Finally tell his parents what? Wait! "Ah, no not that. It's something else..."

As Danny opened the door to his room, Jazz was thinking overtime. Danny wanted to tell his parents something. This something had to do with ghosts. He wanted to discuss with her before telling mom and dad. He didn't want them to know UNTIL he discussed it with her… _Oh dear_ , she thought. _I think I know where this is going_.

Closing the door behind her, she saw him place the box of pop tarts onto the dresser before turning to her. "Sooooo… who's the lucky ghost?"

Danny blinked in surprise at the abrupt question. "What?"

"The ghost you're dating. Your ghost girlfriend." Both Danny and Dani blushed at hearing this.

"How did you get that idea? No, I'm not dating a ghost, that's not what I asked to talk to you about." Underneath the bed, Dani felt disappointed. It would have been nice to date Danny… _wait what?_ Dani shook her head at this thought. She would worry about dating after she had a permanent place to sleep. Like Danny's bed. _Not now!_ She really hoped her thoughts would stay focused for the rest of the conversation.

"Then you got a ghost pet?" Jazz's short list was drying up. Danny deadpanned. Dani blushed as an idea came into her head… and left it as fast as she could kick it out.

"No. Jazz, could you let me explain, please?" Danny really wanted to get this over with. After all, he had to get ready for school to have enough time to tell the important details to his friends. He definitely didn't want it to be done during lunch where anyone could overhear. Besides, a ghost appeared during lunch at least once a week. If he didn't take care of this as soon as possible, they would be badgering him for weeks.

"Fine, go ahead." She figured she wouldn't guess correctly now that the most likely ideas had been already asked by her.

"You already know that Vlad is a fruit loop."

"True."

"Let me continue please."

"Fine..."

"So quite a while back he had the insane idea that if I won't agree to be his son, he would just create a copy of me who would."

"Wait, wh-"

"No interruptions please!"

"Fine." Jazz glared at Danny. That last comment needed its story told.

"So, he stole my DNA, and recorded me, using that data to make copies of me. Apparently, he didn't have everything he needed, because he wanted a complete copy- a halfa, not just a Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom. It turns out he also needed my… mid morph DNA. Anyways, without this his clones kept on falling apart, except one. Dani, would you come out now?"

"So Vlad had him keep the same name as well? Isn't that..." Dani phased up through the bed and faded back to visibility.

"Dani, with an I. I chose it." Dani said.

"Oh."

"So," Danny continued, "Long story short, he sent the copies after me to get the DNA, I beat them up, showed her how Vlad really wasn't her father in the proper term of the word, kicked his butt,-"

"We both did that, together." Dani interupted, then seeing the pop tarts, grabbed the box and started taking a couple out of their package.

"- then went our separate ways."

"I thought you said all the copies were missing the DNA. How come she's not falling apart now?"

"She was. She came by yesterday because she was on her last legs-"

"Till I didn't have any," she murmured between bites, shivering at the memory of melting.

"-to see if we had something that could fix her. Luckily for her, this past week, dad had been trying to make something that weakens ghosts. It works, for five seconds, then they grow stronger and more powerful than they used to be."

"Only dad..." Jazz shook her head.

"Vlad was also interested in how she stayed together for so long-"

"Mostly willpower, if you're asking." Dani interrupted again, as she reached for another package.

"- so he had her captured and worked to have her destabilized as soon as he could so he could study her remains. I managed to convince Val to work with me to save Dani-"

"Why Val?"

"I'll explain later." Danny sighed, and glanced at the clock. Looked like today was going to be a quick change of clothes and another long shower after gym today. No time left for this morning. "We saved Dani, using the Ecto-dejector or whatever it's called, and offered to let her stay here rather than drift around the world. Now, we have an idea to use, but knowing you, you probably would find it odd if I didn't explain right now, and end up risking the plan. Will you help us?"

"So, you want me to help your clone stay here. Well, if it's okay with Danny, then sure." Danny sighed in relief as Dani cheered, then hugged both of them.

Letting them both go, she then hugged Danny again, whispering, "Thank you Daddy!"

But not low enough. Time stood still as an odd look formed on Jazz's face. "Daddy?" she asked, looking at Danny.

Chuckling nervously, Danny explained, "Well, Vlad used my DNA, so technically I'm her father, and I'm willing to take responsibility for her..." His eyes then hardened as he looked into Jazz's. "Is there a problem with that?"

Her face relaxed, and she chuckled. "No… say it that way, and it's actually kind of cute."

"Cute?" Both Danny and Dani echoed. The emotional bond they were forming together was reduced to _cute_.

Chuckling again, she then asked, "So, when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"After school, probably." Glancing at the clock, he started. "Out! I need to change, I'm gonna be late!"

"You still have a full hour till school starts." commented Jazz as she glanced at the clock. Opening the door, he pushed Jazz and Dani out, with Dani holding her box of pop tarts.

"Yes, but I also have to tell Sam and Tucker." He hurriedly said, closing the door behind him.

"..." Staring at the door, then turning to each other, they weren't sure what to do.

"Here, we'll stash you in my room in the meantime. If you need anything, just ask." Jazz decided, leading her new 'niece' to her room.

Once they were out of his room, he sighed, relaxed, then flew into a frenzy, throwing his dirty clothing into the basket, grabbing fresh clothes, and grabbing his backpack. Double checking to be sure he had everything, scanning the room, he figured he was all set. He figured Jazz knew enough that if Dani needed something his sister would be able to handle it.

Rushing through his door, he quickly went down the stairs. Just as he reached the door, his mom stopped him.

"Danny, have you seen your father? He should be up by now." Maddie asked. Usually at this time he would be tinkering with another device on the table.

In a rush, Danny asked, "Did you check containment in the lab? If he's not there, you could always say fudge." With that, he quickly ran out the door, as Jack was heard faintly yelling out "FUDGE!"

 _I guess he spent the night in there. I forgot that he was still there_ , Danny thought as he made his way to meet his friends. A small while after, Sam and Tucker spotted him and caught up.

"So, what happened last night Danny? After your cousin appeared you ditched us." Tucker asked, checking whatever gadget he happened to have on hand. Sam on the other hand glared at Danny, waiting for the explanation he promised last night.

"Apparently she was falling apart. She wasn't stabilized, so she came in hopes we could fix the problem. Vlad found out she was still alive, and had Val capture her. Val, hearing that she wanted to speak to me- well Phantom at any case- let her go to meet me and ended up catching both of us."

"That's horrible Danny," Sam said, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, man, that sucks." Tucker, now more interested in the story, slipped the device into his pocket.

"It wasn't that bad. I managed to convince Val to save Dani. It helped that apparently she saw Dani go ghost to save her life. From there we both dropped by home to get something dad created to weaken ghosts, but instead empowers them, in hopes that it would fix Dani's problem. We both fought Vlad-"

"Wait, isn't Valerie working for Vlad?" Sam interrupted.

"You should remember that Vlad mastered the duplicating trick. He locked himself in the closet, and Val fully believes that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are two different beings. The Masters did nothing but stand around, acting afraid, while Plasmius was just as difficult as usual to beat. It was close though. Vlad was doing his best to kill her to study the remaining ecto-goop. I barely managed to get the ecto-dejecto-"

"Wait, your parents called it ecto-dejecto?" Tucker interrupted this time.

"I really wasn't paying attention to what dad named it. It was something like that. Ecto-dejecto, ecto-dejector… it really doesn't matter. Just as I thought I was too late, and she was nothing but goop, she recovered. Together, we kicked his butt."

"Sounds like it was a busy night." Sam at least now understood why he called off explaining last night. "I guess she left to explore the world again?"

"Uh… not really."

Both Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. Sam chose to speak. "Then where is she?"

"She's staying at my house." Danny spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh, dude, you do know that your parents WILL find out about her, right?" Tucker looked at his friend worriedly. Fighting ghosts was one thing. Having one wandering the house was an entirely different matter, even if it could go back into a human form… especially if that form was identical to Danny's, if shorter and female.

"Yeah, I think I know how to get them to let her stay with us. It will be fine." He waved off their concerns. "I hope," he whispered to himself.

As the school came into sight, the conversation was dropped, as now a different breed of problems would be on the forefront of their minds, some academic, some social.

Yet both Sam and Danny's thoughts drifted back to Dani. For Sam, she felt a slight pang of jealously, as another girl had entered Danny's life, and was likely to be staying. Granted, she was sure that the romantic potential was pretty much nonexistent, but certainly he would be spending less time with her.

Danny, however, had his mind go over what problems would arise when he informed his parents, and how he might be able to deal with them. He now had a daughter in his life and would do his best to keep her there.

 **Danny POV**

We finally arrive at the school but as the typical day goes, Dash was waiting for me by my locker. I'm honestly starting to get tired of these daily beatings I take from the meathead. This has to stop eventually, especially before Danielle see's it. She would definitely try to pummel Dash if she saw what he does to me everyday.

Dash grabs my collar "Hey, FenTurd! You ready for your daily 7:30 beating? You're already late and I have a schedule to keep. How else am I gonna make my schedule of wailing on the other geeks today?"

Used to it, I don't struggle. I look at Dash with uncaring deadpan look.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that to happen. You should maybe just skip me today so you can keep schedule. I know how organized you like to be. I wouldn't want you to be late."

Sam and Tucker had to hold back their snickers as they noticed my uncaring voice. Even if I _didn't_ do this everyday, I fight ghosts 20x stronger than Dash daily who want to kill me for shits and giggles or to have my "pelt" on someone's wall. Yea...I know that image is disgusting. Dash's hits are like flea bite, _if_ that. So can anyone blame them for almost laughing?

"Ha! No chance, you just want get out if you daily beating!" I knew he would refuse of course. I just try for the hell of it sometimes. Dash pulls back his fist to get ready to give out his "7:30 pummeling" and I close my eyes to humor him as always, and wait for it to end.

….

…

Nothing is happening. Man, either Dash has gained a heart in the past five seconds or I am getting _way_ to strong for these 7:30 "beatings" if you can even call them that anymore. Honestly it's more like a human punching a brick wall, that he doesn't know that's a brick wall, and the wall trying to make itself softer so the dumbass human doesn't break his hand.

I try to hold back a chuckle at the thought while finally opening my eyes to see what happened.

Well, he's still there, but...something's not right. "Fenton, of course I was kidding best buddy! You didn't believe all that, did you?! I was just joking around! Just like how my face is a joke!" he puts me down while dusting me off. Wait...what. Confused, I look at him closely to see his eyes glowing green. "Yea with my stupid face! With my stupid life! And the very stupid existence of my being is **so stupid!** " Fuuu~

"So I'm just going to go leave you alone since I don't even **deserve** to be in your presence." the suddenly nice guy turns around and walks away.

So, here I am with Sam and Tucker and I just **know** that I if I don't explain quickly, Sam is going to kill me. Finishing this process of this thought, I try to explain, but It seems I'm too late. I feel the gravity around me increase all at once as I slowly turn around. Now, I might be having illusions, or Sam really does have horns, a tail, and glowing red eyes.

"Danny~" she says with a sweet voice that doesn't fit her at all. "What was that about. You should explain quickly, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you for being _stupid_ now would we." I quickly try to explain what I now before I'm not only _half_ dead anymore.

"Sam it wasn't my fault, before he put me down I saw that his eyes were green. He was possessed by a ghost! That's why he was acting all weird." I hurriedly explain. Seeing Sam calming down makes me breath a sigh of relief. My half-life isn't in any danger anymore. For now at least.

Tucker, who's been on his PDA the whole time, even when I almost died, _traitor_ , finally decides to speak up. "So we're not gonna go after the ghost that's possessing Dash or…" he says nonchalantly.

Just realizing what happen, me and Sam looks at each other in realization for a few seconds before running to where Dash walked off too. We turn a corner to see possessed Dash going into the janitor's closet. While running to catch up I realize something. _Why didn't I sense the ghost? It was literally standing right in front of me. Speaking of that, why didn't it attack either. I was literally within its grasps. So many questions, so little time before-_ as we open the door, the bell rings. I sigh at being late and the imminent detention. Not to mention the trouble I'm going to get in with my parents.

We see Dash, knocked out in the closet but not hurt on the floor. I honestly think we should just leave him here. We can't just carry a knocked out student in the middle of the hallway. Especially us, the geeks, with Dash. Not only would the popular kids be gunning after us more than usual, I'd probably get in trouble if a teacher saw me. Even if I try to explain to them I found him like this, I doubt they'd believe me.

In the end, we left him there and headed off to class. Of course we got detention and had to stay after school for 2 hours. I never did find out who the ghost was, why was it there, or why didn't it attack. Not to mention the bigger problem of my ghost sense not working. After detention, me, Sam, and Tucker said our goodbyes. Normally we would meet at someone's house but with the detention my parents are definitely not even going to let have friends over, nonetheless stay outside.

 _I have to stay home anyway with Danielle being there. Ha, I just noticed that I never call her Dani anymore. Honestly, it's kind of weird to say my own name so I'm probably gonna call her that from now on, just consciously this time._

I fly into my room to find Danielle laying in my bed, pouting. Oh for the love of-

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. I've had a really long day and now a sulky kid. I mentally sigh, reminding myself it's not even over. After dealing with this I have to explain to my parents why she needs to stay here, which by the way I haven't came up with an explanation for yet, and go out on patrol. Actually, that sounds pretty good right now. I have a lot of stress and steam to blow off.

"Why did you let him treat you like that!" she explodes at me sitting up. At first, confused, I look at her strangely, wondering what she's talking about. Then, it all clicks.

"Danielle~!"


	3. Chapter 3: Ember

A.N: Sooooooo, yo boy didn't have wifi there for a while...buts anyhoosies, yknow ya boy MIGHT make a proper schedule for this someday but enjoy the story and remember to _review_! How the hell aare we supposed to get inspired and shit these chapters out if you don't review!?

. . .Danielle," Danny paused to take a small breath, and brought his daughter into his arms. "I appreciate it that you did that for me, but we can't abuse our abilities like that."

". . .why not? He was hurting you and you could have stopped him. Easily. Why didn't you?!"

Danny waited a second, then responded, "Part of it is habit. He has been doing that since before I became Phantom. Part of it is keeping up appearances. If I suddenly was beating up Dash everyday, without growing just as large as him or getting lessons in something like karate or kung fu, it would draw everyone's attention, and not the good kind. Also, the teachers side with Dash nearly every time, as long as he does well in football, so I would still be punished."

Danielle quickly retaliated, "Forget about the teachers. If they're that biased, who cares about their rules."

Danny sighed. "Society doesn't work like that-"

"Careful Dad, you're starting to sound like Sam."

"-it. . . wait. How do you know how Sam talks? I don't remember you spending more than ten minutes total around her?"

"Umm. . ." Danielle was glad she was still hidden by the hug, so that Danny didn't see her blush. She didn't want to admit that she occasionally spied on Danny's friends to make sure they were good for him. That was how she spent the two days after Danny first saved her, anyways. It was a good thing that they didn't set off each other's ghost sense, otherwise she might have been caught.

Danny sighed again. "It doesn't matter anyways. The point is that we follow rules so things don't get crazy. While it is true that no jail on earth- except ones made by the Men in White and my mom and dad- can hold me, it would cause too much trouble to escape or avoid being caught. I for one still want to be an astronaut, and being paranoid while trying to become one isn't the best strategy."

"Yeah, but you said that you could duplicate yourself now. You can still stop him from beating you up!"

"Danielle," Danny stepped out of the hug, looking into her eyes. "I just barely got around to mastering it, and it takes a lot of concentration. I can't do it at a moments notice, and it's exhausting to have one the entire time trailing Dash. Besides, you could have dealt with Dash nicer."

"HE was going to beat you up! Excused me for saving you butt!"

". . . Fine, but from now on you aren't allowed to use your ghost abilities."

"B-b-b-but that's not fair! I-"

"For one month. If you use them, I will punish you, and an additional month will be added." Danny sighed. "I don't want to do this, but you need to learn how to control yourself."

Searching for an excuse, Danielle quickly responded, "What if a ghost attacks! You can't expect me to do nothing."

"Well then you just. . . hm. . . I guess you made a point. A week then, with an additional week if you abuse your powers."

"Oh come on. You know Skulker and the box ghost probably will attack within that time!"

"Skulker only goes after me, you won't have to worry about him. And really? The box ghost?"

". . . Fine. Have it your way, dad." Huffing, she turned around, jumping onto the bed in a face first belly flop. Laying there, she smiled as Danny had at least shown he could put his foot down. He was even starting to sound like a dad. She suddenly squeaked when she felt a hand run through her hair.

"Still, thank you Danielle, it still meant a lot to me." Danny sat down next to her. "So, anything you want to do in the meantime? Visit with friends or whatnot?"

". . . Daddy. . . I don't have any friends. . ." Danielle replied, muffled in the blanket, but he still understood her.

"What do you mean you don't have friends. Any friends of mine are friends of yours. You know that." She sat up.

"Dad, look. Only two things interest Tucker, and that's girls and gadgets- from what I've seen anyways. I refuse to go on a date with him and I don't know anywhere close to anything technical to talk to him. I mean, hey, if Technis was a girl, the two would probably marry." Both of them blanched at the thought. However, Danny felt. . . odd. Hearing Danielle talk about dating a guy made him want to beat the guy in question up. . . especially since Tucker frankly did not inspire confidence from a moral standpoint, even more so after the King Tuck incident.

Danielle continued on. "As for Sam, it's either activist stuff, plants," she paused as she mumbled the last part: "or you."

Danny drawn from his thoughts turned toward her. "What was that last part?"

Turning onto her back, she answered, "It doesn't matter. Any ways, there aren't any good topics to have a conversation on. Now with you, we could spend hours comparing notes on astronomy and space programs." She sighed and stretched, closing her eyes in relaxation. However, doing this drew Danny's eyes, as her shirt rode up showing her smooth tummy.

Slowly closing his eyes, the enticing image burned itself into his memory. Why were these thoughts entering his head? Danny knew he was being drawn to his clone-turned-daughter, but he didn't like how his feelings for her were bouncing from fatherly to. . . something like he'd feel for a girlfriend. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for this responsibility. . . no, he couldn't start doubting himself now. First things first, get Danielle some friends and him some thinking room. He needed to sort out his thoughts- very soon.

Laying himself next to Danielle so he wouldn't be tempted to admire her figure, he went through the different people he might be able to introduce her to. Paulina, no they ran in different social circles. . . and somehow wasn't as attractive as he thought of her before. Before his thoughts were drawn away, he focused himself on the list of potential friends. Star would have the same problems as Paulina. . . Valerie was a ghost hunter and knew Danielle was a halfa. She definitely wasn't going to be one, considering that if the two were close, chances are greater that Val would discover his secret faster, since both Danny and Danielle were pretty much twins.

His mind running faster, more of his classmates were thought of and promptly discarded. Soon he was left with nobody in school. He thought Jazz might have been a good friend, but he knew sometimes you had to have times away from friends, and Jazz was more the type to stick her nose in others' business, especially those time one would rather gather themselves alone.

Sighing, he sat up and started to turn to Danielle, pausing as an item on his wall caught his eye. Danielle, curious on why Danny was silent for so long opened her eyes and looked at him.

Seeing him distracted, she poked him "What's up?"

The item that caught his attention was an old poster, a remnant from one of the times a ghost tried to take over the town. This particular ghost happened to be of a teenaged girl, one interested in music. . . this could work. Maybe.

"Say, I think I know someone who might be a good friend for you. . ." This caught Danielle's attention. Running through her head, she thought of everyone in Danny's social circle.

"Um, I don't think Val would make a good friend for me." That was the only person who even came close to someone Danny knew that she MIGHT be able to talk to casually and wasn't a complete jerk. The other two she already mentioned.

"I don't think so either. No. . . you mentioned you like my music, right?" Danielle was growing more and more curious with where he was going with this.

"Yyyyeeessss?" she drew out, hoping for more information, as she sat up. Taking a CD player next to him, he opened it and put in a burnt CD with numbers written on the top of it. The CD was made when Danny and his friends had the idea of trying to find a way to cancel out the hypnotizing effect of Ember's music, and was recorded at one of her concerts. They learned two things with the CD- well, three. One, common media didn't record the hypnotizing effect unless she wanted it to. Two, a ghost's music CAN be perfectly recorded on a regular CD. Three, Ember was a great singer.

Attaching headphones to the CD player, he handed it to Danielle. "Here, listen to this, and tell me what you think." Taking the CD player, Danielle lied back down and pressed play.

Danny had decided to have her listen to the music first before he introduced them. If Danielle either became a fangirl or hated the music, it would probably be for the best if they didn't meet. Laying back down he relaxed and started to close his eyes to allow his thoughts to drift when he felt a poke. Turning to Danielle, she offered him an ear bud.

Danielle wasn't sure what to think of the music. For one, she enjoyed the music, but it's source. . . it seemed like it was one of those mix-tapes a person in a band would give to a boyfriend or girlfriend. Another thing was that the voice was familiar. . . very familiar. Her eyes drifting along the wall, a poster caught her eye- mainly because it wasn't space themed like all the other posters. The poster showed a blue haired, blue-tinted skin girl in a black top holding an electric guitar. The concert dates stated that the concert in question occurred before she was 'born'. Thing was, when she last was here, the poster wasn't up. Certainly, seeing the poster drew more questions, but it also answered one.

So, Danielle thought, was Danny actually planning on introducing me to Ember? Why was the poster up now? Was Ember his girlfriend? Or did he meet a fan of Embers and is going to introduce me to him? Or her? Well, if Danny was dating Ember, at least he had good taste. In her opinion, Ember looked hot in the poster. Ha, hot, she made a pun. . . her eyes widened. The last thing she wanted to do was start questioning her sexuality until she was stabilized- ha another pun! I am on a roll, she thought to herself. Of course, this time was more along the lines of having a stable location of residence rather than her physical body being stabilized, but hey, if she could make jokes, she'd take them where she could.

Soon, the CD ended and both of them sat up. "So?" Danielle asked, waiting for answers.

"What did you think?"

"Ember's a good singer. . . last time I visited her poster wasn't on the wall. Why now?" Danny blinked, then turned to the poster in question. Running the dates in his head, he realized that the poster had been from the debut of Ember in Emity Park. . . long before Vlad got the idea to clone Danny. Thinking back on it, he tried to remember when he put it up. . . and realized he didn't.

"Ummm. . . that's a good question. I know both Jazz and Tucker had a poster, but I don't remember putting one up in my room." Changing the subject, Danny continued, "Yeah, so I thought I'd introduce you two. Quite frankly, I ran out of other options. Who knows, you might hit it off with her friends as well."

"Soooo, is she your girlfriend?" Danielle asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Blinking, Danny replied, "No." Not wanting to give the wrong impression to Danielle, Danny utilized his ice abilities to stop him from blushing on the idea of dating Ember. Both suddenly jumped when the door opened. They forgot to lock it!

"Oh~ little Dani's jealous! How cute!" Both felt relieved that it was only Jazz, however at the insinuation Danielle blushed. It didn't help that something in her relaxed at Danny's last statement.

"Jeez Jazz, you nearly gave us a heart attack! And how long have you been listening?"

"Oh, around the time Dani mentioned she didn't have friends." Both of them on the bed sighed. Danny was really hoping that Jazz didn't hear his- er- bullying problems. Having a sister-turned-psychologist was not the easiest thing to deal with. Wait, here was Jazz!

"Ah, Jazz," Danny asked, "Did you put up the Ember poster? I don't remember having one."

"Of course! I listened to that Ember concert CD you had. I didn't realize you were a fan. Anyways, since you really liked her music, I put my old poster in here. Oh, you do know she's a ghost, right?" The others deadpanned.

"Yes, we know she's a ghost." they said in sync with blank faces, then blinked, looked at each other, then turned from each other as they blushed. Jazz smiled at the cute display.

"Awww." Jazz couldn't help saying as she ran up to them and drew them into a hug. Stepping back, she looked at both of them. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you guys are twins."

"Yes, Jazz, we get it already. Stop repeating useless information." Danny was starting to get a headache from dealing with his sister.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you, Mom and Dad will be out for the rest of today. Apparently there is a ghost hunter convention going on, and they wanted to visit it for a short while."

"Really?" Danny asked, as something like this usually involved Vlad as well, and they just dealt with Vlad yesterday. Was it really just yesterday, Danny thought.

"Yeah, they weren't planning on going, but then Dad heard there was a chocolate convention within a mile of the place they serve free fudge there." Now Danny was worried, that was definitely starting to sound like the kind of traps Vlad set up. . . "The ghost hunter convention is sponsored by the Men in White." Never mind, it's just coincidence. Vlad wouldn't deal with those jerks too often. The Men in White probably just wanted some more gadgets from his parents.

"Okay then. I'll drop off Danielle at Ember's, hopefully unscathed. If we're lucky, she'll have new friends."

"Calling your daughter Danielle now?" Jazz asked. This was a recent development. . .

"Less confusing that way." Danny replied. "Let's go Danielle." They jumped out of the bed and headed out of the room, to the basement and the ghost portal, leaving Jazz alone in the room.

With them out of the room Jazz looked around. She had noticed just how comfortable Danielle had found Danny's room. With that knowledge, she snooped, checking his drawers, checking his closet. She had an idea, and although it might be a tad. . . cruel, it had a high chance of working. All that might be needed would be an extra dresser and a bigger bed. . . or a bunk bed. A bunk bed would work better. . .

Danny POV

I sighed as we finally made it to Ember's dimensional door. It's not like it was actually tiring to get here, more like traveling through infinite green goo with nothing but some debris and a few small islands makes the trip really boring. I knock on the door a few times and she comes out in all her glory.

I'm not going to even try to lie to myself. As she opened the door with her hair down, wearing nothing but one of my T-shirts that I don't know how she got, that went down to her thigh, and her usual makeup off, I swear my heart skipped a beat. I was about to say something until I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying?

We stared at each other for a few moments before her entire face went red. She hurriedly closed the door and I could her her rummaging through her things. I chuckled to myself noting her embarrassment. A while ago, me and my more casual enemies decided that the only time we would attack each other is when they're attacking Amity. I actually became friends with most of them, even Skulker. Honestly, I'm beginning to think the only reason they attack Amity anymore is to hang out. They attack, I beat them, and if I have time at the end of the day, I come here and visit.

Finally Ember gets done dressing up and opens the door once more. She back with her usual clothing on but didn't have enough time to put her makeup back on or her hair up. It didn't matter to me really, considering I liked the 'all natural' look on her too.

"W-what are you doing here BP?" she asks with a tint of red still in her cheeks. I step up close to her and smirk.

"Aw, why'd you change? I was enjoying the view of you in one of my shirts. When did you sneak into my house and steal that by the way?" I flirt. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, I really do, but my feelings are confusing. I love Sam's independent nature and her refusal to give up on what she feels is right. But I also love Ember's wild nature and fiery attitude.

"I-I didn't steal it. I can't come in your house without you pulling the plug on the ghost barrier, you know that. I just..decided to take a souvenir before I left one time." she said, trying to get her attitude back in order but the blush deepens anyway.

Danielle apparently decided that was enough flirting because she pushed herself in the middle of me and Ember, separating us. Ember eyes widen as if she just noticed there was another person here at all.

"Okay!" She screams with some irritation in her voice. "First, who the hell is 'BP'?! Second, why the hell were you wearing nothing but his shirt and underwear?! Do you sleep with them on or something?! Thirdly, why were you at his house anyway?! Why are you acting so friendly?! Aren't you enemies?!" she screams. Well after slapping her in the back of the head the number of times she said 'hell' I explained that me and most of the ghosts are cool now and BP just stands for BabyPop.

"And now that you mention it" I turn back towards Ember "why are you wearing my shirt, that you stole by the way, with nothing on but underwear? Do you actually sleep with it on? Not that I'm complaining, the sight almost turned me full ghost."

"I-"

"No! No more flirting! Gross!" Danielle yells irritated. I laugh at her frustration.

"So you gonna invite us in or not?" I ask. I really needed a change of scenery.

"Oh! Yeah, come on in." she says letting us in. "So who's the miniature female version of you?"

"This is Danielle but most people call her Dani...with an 'I'. I explain.

"So why is she here with you?

"She's my daughter so I came to introduce her to you so you can be friends." i say quickly. I try my best to hide my smile as I know that she's going to freak out.

"Oh okay…"

Hold it

".."

Hoold it

"WHAT?!"

There it is. Ahhh I love my job.

"Yea, that's a long conversation that we'll have at a later date. To sum up a long story short, Vlad cloned me because he wanted a perfect son, and I definitely wouldn't become the fruit loops child. He used my DNA so technically, Danielle is my daughter and before you ask, I have no idea how she became a girl."

"Hm.."

"Yup.."

"What the hell is going on!?" Danielle yells in more frustration. I again smack her upside the head for cursing. I sit down on Embers couch, getting myself comfortable. I look at Ember in the eyes, all playfulness completely gone.

"Why were you crying?" I ask. By the way her eyes widened I can tell that she forgot about what happened for a little moment. Although that's great, I still need to know what happened so I can make sure it doesn't happen again. My feelings may be jumbled up right now between Sam, Ember, and even Dani, but until I chose, I will make sure that nothing ever hurts them. Whoever made Ember cry, will pay, dearly.

Ember POV

Skulker broke up with me. Skulker broke up with me! I've had this on and off thing going on with Skulker for a while now, but it was always me breaking up with him. I shouldn't let this get to me, I know, but it's hard being broken up with. Although I usually don't care about what others think of me, I can't help but ask myself questions. 'What did I do wrong?' 'Am I not pretty enough anymore' 'Did he dump me for someone else'

My own questions begun breaking down my emotional shield until a few tears forced themselves out. At that moment, I called Kitty, Desiree, and Spectra and told them to come over to have a sleep over. I took off my clothes and changed into my favorite pajamas. It was one of Danny's plain white shirts with a red oval on the chest.

I stole it a while ago when Danny invited me over to his house. He went to the bathroom so I was left in his room alone. I guess that's what he gets for being only half ghost. There was a shirt on the side of his bed. I picked it up to put it in his dirty clothes bin that was on the other side of the room but before I could a certain scent stopped me. It was weird but not bad, kinda musky. I put the shirt up to my nose and took a sniff. It smelled like him.

After a while of sniffing his shirt, I could feel my..nether regions getting a little wet. Me and Skulker weren't going out at the time so it wasn't cheating if I thought about Danny that way. Well..I was thinking of Danny that way when I was dating Skulker too so I guess that point is invalid. I heard the toilet flush and the water start running. I couldn't let him see me like that so I flew back to the ghost zone right before he came out the bathroom. Needless to say, the shirt helped me..relieve myself rather quickly.

When I heard knocking at the door, I thought it was the girls so I opened right up. I stood there, looking at Danny awkwardly. I could feel my face heat up. Oh god I didn't have my makeup on, my hair was down, and he saw me wearing his shirt. His shirt that I stole!

After a little bit of playful flirting a little mini girl version of BabyPop showed up out of nowhere. Turns out, Danny has a daughter now. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't mind. I wanted BabyPop to start a family with me, if he wanted to even go out with me at all. I mean he literally hunts and fights our kind for a living. Hmm, maybe that's why the only acceptable person here is Skulker, he's the most like Danny I can get here.

He sits down on my couch and his face turns serious. He asked me why was I crying. To be honest, I forgot about the whole situation for a moment there. BabyPop just knows how to take my problems away.

As I was about to answer him, I felt the room get colder. I shiver as I look around the room to try to figure out what's going on. How is that even possible,in my dimensional room, no one should be able to change anything in here without my permission. I look at the only person I know who has ice powers that are strong enough to do this.

I take a step back. Has he always been able to turn his eyes red?


	4. Chapter 4

Co-AN: InsanityLink here, the co-author, and sadly someone who for the past two months has had the attention span of a dog in a park filled with squirrels. So, my gift to you is a new chapter, and hopefully another one by New Years. Merry Christmas. Don't be afraid to PM me to get me to get back writing or give me suggestions. Hope you enjoy!

AN: Soooo here's the thing, I've actually had this chapter since before christmas but didn't it it. Around the time my friend sent me the email I got a new phone. Unfortunately this phone didn't notify me when I got new mail so I never knew I had it. Yes, you could make the argument and say "Well are you saying you haven't checked your email not once this entire new year?" and I would reply by saying...of course I have...I just never checked my outbox. You see, the usual way I check my messages is by going to my outbox or my sent box because I get a lot of emails, and it's easier finding his messages that way. I just would like to end this off by saying I'm so sorry! **THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY WRITTEN BY** **INSANITYLINK** **AND ILL PROBABLY MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY MYSELF IF HE FINDS IT FAIR! LOVE YA LINK, YOU DA BOMB**

"Uhhh… D-d-dad? You're freaking me out right now." Danielle backed away from the frosty aura her father was starting to radiate. Interrupted from his thoughts on making the jerk who hurt Ember's feelings pay, Danny turned to his daughter and blinked.

"What was that, Danielle?" he asked, confused. Fortunately it seemed to be enough as the aura started decaying, and the ice which formed started melting. Danielle and Ember shared a concerned look. After all, ghost eyes didn't change to red unless they were overwhelmed by their desire… usually for violence or cruelty.

"Hehehe… it's nothing," Danielle chuckled nervously, shivering at the lingering effects of the cold. She now understood she had to avoid making him close to that angry if she didn't want to be an ice cube. With that thought in mind, she understood that her stunt with Dash wasn't that bad in her father's eyes, otherwise she would be thawing right now instead of attending what appeared to be a spontaneous therapy session at her possibly new friend's house.

"Ah… OK. So, Ember, what's wrong?" Danny redirected his attention to the ghostly idol.

"Errr…" Ember wasn't quite sure how to respond. After all, the mere implication that there was a problem triggered Danny's impressive ice abilities. Well, if all else failed, he seemed to get distracted from the issue easily enough and she might be able to kiss him out of it…

Blushing at that thought, she quickly gathered the courage (cause generally an oblivious teen is not the best person to go to for relationship advice,) and gave a brief overview. "It's stupid anyways. I was dating a ghost who will remain nameless, since he wasn't that good of a boyfriend anyways. He decided to break it off, just because I wasn't even in his top three interests that took up most of his time. Apparently, he decided, probably correctly, that we weren't getting anywhere together, so it would be better if we split." Sighing, she drifted to and relaxed on a ghostly couch.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. He's not worth you pulverizing him and thus letting him know I actually cared that much. Besides, chances are you'll beat him up before a month passes, so you can relax on that count." Pausing, she studied Danny. It appeared he actually managed to stay calm through the summary. That was a first. After all, for a halfa with ice abilities, he certainly was a hot head. Maybe that's what attracted her to him in the first place…

If she could hear Danny's thoughts, she would have realized how right she was. The only reason he didn't demand the jerk's name at the end was because she let him know that the jerk in question was probably a regular invader. Beating up all the male ghost in the coming month would most definitely be the most satisfying experience he'd have since his winning streak started going above 20 wins in a row… against sentient ghosts. Naturally, for fairness, he had a separate challenge set for the Box Ghost as he didn't – quite – count as sentient. No, the Box Ghost was a timed trial – how fast he could catch him.

Drawing his thoughts away from the battles, he was just about to get up and give Ember a well deserved hug… when he realized he was too late.

"That horrible jerk!" Once again, it seemed that both father and clone/daughter were in sync in ideas. "I wish I could beat him up for you, but apparently I'm on probation." With this, Danielle huffed, and let go of Ember as she sat/floated on the floor in front of the sofa, pouting.

"Oh?" Ember was distracted by the possibility of new entertainment. "What happened?"

"Well, D..." Danielle paused, glancing at Danny. As much as she would like to rant, telling someone that her father was a pushover at school wasn't probably the best idea.

"Go on..." Spectra urged.

"Thing is, I don't think it's up to me to tell you Ember..." Danielle blinked. That voice wasn't Ember... Turning around, she came to face the newcomers. Ember, Danielle, and Danny froze, not expecting company. After three seconds, Ember finally reacted.

"You guys took your time. I almost completely forgot I asked you to come over." At this, both Kitty and Spectra raised their eyebrows. Somehow in the space between the break-up and now, Ember recovered. Considering that the space was less than four hours, something was up. Glancing at the halfas, then at Ember, they looked at each other and got a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"We see..." they replied, smirking at Ember. Both of them, dressed for the 'sleepover', decided to tease the trio.

"So… is this still supposed to be a sleepover or are we here to make young Danny here into a man." Spectra, with all her experience of manipulating emotions went with possibly the most embarrassing insinuation to get them flustered. As their faces started turning red, she continued. "If so, you should have let us know. We could have come better… dressed." At this, Ember caught on to what they were doing and working to compose herself, but as she discovered, once the two of them started on embarrassing someone, it as nearly impossible to stop them before the targets fled.

"I wouldn't have minded all that much," Kitty followed through. "After all, Danny's a pretty good kisser. You definitely should have told us, Ember. I could have worn my new lingerie. At this point, Danielle's embarrassment was heading towards anger, although it didn't really matter since both halfas were bright red.

"Enough you guys!" Ember definitely didn't want them chasing away the two. She then paused as Kitty's words registered. "Um… Kitty? _Where_ did you get the new lingerie?" Ember ran through her mind, but she couldn't think of a ghost talented and trusted enough to provide sexy underwear. Besides which, she herself wanted to get something new to wear. After all, the two of them would be able to tease her worse after this if they caught her in Danny's shirt so soon. While she wouldn't mind so much, she needed to ground her emotions first before facing teasing that might become true. Which turned out to be too late.

"Same place as you got that shirt of yours. Or should I say, _Danny's_." At this point, Kitty was grinning, seeing Ember return to full embarrassment. The grin, however froze, almost literally as the temperature plummeted, shards of ice crystals forming in the air. Reminded of earlier, Ember quickly turned to Danny, but it appeared that the only thing going on with him was recovering from his blush. Turning slowing, Ember, Kitty, and Spectra came to face with a raging Danielle.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Meanwhile, back at the house:

Jazz started as she heard the front door slam open as Jack and Maddie came in. Jack looked. . . sheepish, while Maddie appeared frustrated.

"Mom! Dad! I thought you went to that convention! What are you doing back so early?" Danny wasn't back yet, and he might have a hard time returning if the parents got back to the lab.

Maddie was the one to respond. "Your father decided earlier to make the car only run off of the ecto-energy, then neglected to fill up. Or tell me."

"Come on Maddie, I was just so excited to head for the convention I forgot the ecto-cells! And besides, free fudge!" Jazz felt that the statement explained why he felt sheepish.

"Yes indeed. Anyways, I saw that we were running low on fuel so I told Jack that we had to gas up. Much to my surprise, I find out we weren't able to. Fortunately, we were able to use our weapons to keep the car charged enough to get it home. Anyways, where's Danny?"

"He's… uh, he's at one of his friends' house. I don't remember which he said he was going to." _Please buy him enough time_ , Jazz hoped in her head.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

At risk of being frozen solid, Kitty and Spectra quit their teasing. With a few apologies, Danielle calmed down, and the room slowly made it's way back to it's usual temperature. With a quick explanation of the existence of Danielle (neglecting to inform Ember's friends of their updated relationship of dad and daughter,) Danny turned to leave, letting Danielle stay for the 'sleepover'. Before he made it out, said daughter caught his arm.

"When I get home you are going to tell me about every girl you've kissed, hugged, or was in the slightest relationship together!" Danielle whispered harshly in his ear.

"Um, why?" he replied. While Danny got the feeling his clone/child was jealous, he knew that it wouldn't be the best time or place to bring up that possibility.

Pouting, she responded, "I hate it that within the past day I've been with you, the only friends of yours I've met are girls." Danny nodded. Jealousy it was. About to turn to leave, a thought occurred to him, and he quickly whispered to his girl.

"When you get back, we definitely need to visit a place here in the ghost zone. It's important." Looking at Danny strangely, she slowly nodded. Smiling at her, Danny quickly kissed the top of her head, then left, heading home and leaving Danielle with three girls that would hopefully become her friend.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

Jazz was nervous that Danny wasn't back yet. Worse, Maddie and Jack hadn't left yet. Maddie was busy recharging the weapons and Jack… was looking for fudge.

Maddie reached her limit after Jack shuffled through the fridge for three minutes. "Jack, honey, I thought you were going to refill the ecto-cells." Jazz could hear the frustration in her voice. Well, if her parents weren't going to rush…

"Hey, Mom?" Jazz thought that she might as well set the groundwork. Jack, having decided there wasn't any fudge hiding in the fridge, rushed to the lab, leaving the two women of the household alone in the kitchen.

"Yes Jasmine?" Maddie glanced up, as she worked on recalibrating the weapons as they charged the batteries. Sure, she needed the ecto-cells for ammo, but she found having a redundant electric system lowered the chances of the weapon blowing up in their faces.

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Honey, stop stalling. You're father and I will be off soon." Putting down the now recalibrated weapon, she gave her attention to her daughter. After all, Jasmine didn't delay very often.

"Okay. While you were away, we got a call. Apparently a relative from Dad's side of the family wants to stay with us, and she's on the way here. I don't suppose we can let her stay with us?" Either this would backfire horribly or work wonderfully.

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

As Danny slowly drifted back home, he thought on the dilemma that his daughter left for him. He knew that if he continued to let himself be pushed around, it would encourage her to act up again. Besides that, he was supposed to be her father, her guardian. He needed her to trust him when she needed help, and he could see that if he let himself be pushed around, she might decide to leave him, either as a motivation to actually protect himself or because he didn't prove well enough that he could protect her.

Sighing, he thought on his options. The first one was to lose the secret identity. The only problem with that one was dealing with the Men in White. The popular kids and his parents he knew from experience would accept him, but dealing with the government sector would be such a bother.

Another option, as much as he hated it, was the anarchy option as he put it. While the idea of abandoning society's 'rules' might seem tempting, he didn't want to go through with it. Chances were he would end up schizophrenic, with his human have living a- well a semi-regular life. However, his ghost half would go mad with either reacting to every assumed threat with overwhelming violence to get his way. Then he paused. No, he would not go down this road, this one would ultimately lead to Dan Phantom.

A third option was to join the popular kids. While his supernatural abilities made it easy to join any club, his only true interest lies in astronomy, which although might be considered a cool job, there weren't any clubs that tied into it that would be considered cool in high school. College, maybe, but not at this time in his life.

A fourth option was one he actually suggested, and it could be useful in the long run. Kung fu and karate were both still considered cool, and they were both supposed to be for self defense. He definitely could get his parents to pay for it since he would use the excuse of needing to know it to fight ghost, which ironically enough wouldn't end up as just a lame excuse, but would be valid. Doing this would be the best option as soon as he could.

A non-option that came to mind was to tell his parents and teachers that he was being bullied. It was a non-option because the bullying kids were pretty much exempt from punishment and his parents are the town weirdos.

Ha, he could try going to Vlad. That would be a. . . Wait? Weren't Vlad's cameras he put up to catch Danny transforming still up? Why did Dash risk himself if it was recorded? It was a good thing he talked to Danielle out of dealing with problems her way or she might have been in really big trouble. His best bet was to find the video, use it to keep Dash out of his hair long enough to 'learn' karate or something, then use his 'newfound skills' to stop Dash from continuing his behavior.

Armed with a plan, he rushed through the portal. Fortunately, he spotted the neon-orange jumpsuit his dad was wearing and turned invisible right before he made it through the portal.

Pausing outside the portal, his curiosity was drawn as to why the portal was still open if his dad was home. After watching Jack for a few minutes, it appeared that he was filling vials with ectoplasm. What was Jack up to now?

FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL

"Sorry about that, again," Kitty once more apologized to Danielle. After all, anyone who could start to freeze a domain ruled by someone whose core was fire-oriented wasn't someone to make angry.

All of them gathered to the large bed, preparing for a long night involving romantic movies, gossip, and ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5: Karate?

**Sup CrowBloods, I hope that my writing style hasn't changed too much and that you can still enjoy this story. Me and Link are back in action and are happy to be where we belong!**

 **DANNY P.O.V**

I turn intangible and fly through the roof into my room after my curiosity is satisfied. It seems that Dad never told Mom about changing the power source of the car to ecto-energy and they had to come back to refuel. I can't help but chuckle and think, "That's my dad." with a smile. Checking the time, I see that it's only 4p.m and that the day is still young.

Frowning, I can't help but to remember that Ember was crying over some guy in the Zone that broke up with her. Despite the fact that I already don't like Ember being with someone else in the first place, the bastard dared to hurt her. I review the suspects of who it could be. Honestly, most of the guy ghosts are automatically out for various reasons but in the end it comes down to Johnny 13 or Skulker. It has to be one of them, Ember sounded too resolute of me facing them at least once before a month pasts and they're my most frequent guy ghosts that invade.

Wait, I can cross out Johnny too since Ember and Kitty are friends and probably wouldn't date Johnny for some Girl Code or something. I sigh at the thought of it being one of my friends but they can't just get away unpunished.

Shaking my head, I try not to think of literally crushing Skulker and calm myself down. I don't want to come to any wrong conclusions and do something I might regret. I need to take my mind off of things but once I get the chance I'll ask around to check if my little theory is correct.

Grabbing my phone, I call Tucker. "Sup bro, you thinking of meeting up at the Nasty Burger?"

"Always!" he responds instantly. His obsession with that place and its food is not healthy. "I call Sam and be there in 10." he says right before hanging up. I fly through the window and turn back invisible as I make my way towards the meeting spot, taking my time. This way I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me. I close my eyes, feel the wind blowing through my hair, and just enjoy a nice day.

I'm always doing something. WIth fighting ghosts, saving the town, and even fighting humans I never have time to enjoy the fact that I can do all these cool things. I means, how many people that aren't dead can say that they can fly without machinery and shoot plasma beams out their hands. When I think about it, I can't help but to notice how blessed I a,. I have amazing friends, an amazing daughter, and an exciting life that is never dull. All I'm missing is a girlfriend who can be by my side the whole way and then everything will be perfect.

I chuckle as I notice that even on that front, I have several candidates to fill that position. I'm not as blockheaded as I make myself out to be sometimes. I realize Sam likes me, and I realized long ago that I like Sam. That's good and all but there's a problem, I don't like _just_ Sam. Ember….she makes things more complicated. I also suspected Ember had feeling for me too but that became more than speculation when I saw her wearing nothing but my shirt this morning.

I finally make it to Nasty Burger and see Sam and Tucker in our usual spot already. They don't see me yet as I am still invisible so I fly into the bathroom to turn back human. Luckily there was no one in the bathroom so I could return to my human form without going into a stall. God it stinks in here, I might fully die if I don't get out soon. Groaning as I realize I already made that joke I realize the smell must be destroying brain cells and putting me off my game. I finally transform back and walk out. I walk toward our booth and sit next to Tucker, giving him a fistbump.

"Sup bro, how's it been? The kids doing good in their studies?" Tucker jokes 'hilariously'. I rolls my eyes in annoyance but I smile anyway. He's annoying as hell but the guy has been with me through thick and thin and I can't help but love him and all his…'unique' tendencies.

"Ha Ha, very funny Tucker, and if you didn't realize, that statement is very heavy in sarcasm. There's also several errors in your statements. First, it isn't 'kids', it's 'kid'. Secondly, Danielle isn't in school, not yet anyway, and I'm going to start teaching the Art of Kickass soon." I say smugly while holding two fingers up to show my point. "Actually, I've been thinking of a plan on 'taking care' of Dash for enough time for me to fake learn Karate." I finish with a smile.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

" _Danny!"_ Sam screeches.

Ahh, I love my job.

"I thought we agreed that you're not going to abuse your powers!" she whispers loudly. I can tell she really tried being as quiet as she could while yelling. I don't think anyone heard her so really...good job.

"I'm not Sam, I'm not. Calm down." I hold my hands up in surrender. "I plan to use a complete power-free method. I can see the look demanding an explanation but I don't want to say in public." I can see Sam isn't really satisfied with that answer but it was enough knowing that I wasn't going to abuse my powers.

(AN: _I actually would explain it but I have no idea what Danny plan actually is. When that was mentioned my Co-Author, Link, wrote that part and that was MONTHS ago. Sooooo, XD I'm gonna leave that to Link, sorry for throwing you under the bus bro. Hope you remember!)_

Tucker eyes widen for a moment. "Wait, didn't you say that your mom mentioned that she was a 9th degree black belt at one point. Sure you've made it this far without it but wouldn't it be good to have actually fighting techniques under your belt. So far, although your strong, have been punching and throwing powers around, hoping to hit." ( _AN: Shout out to: 00 Non C. Anon 00 for pointing that out._ )

Sam nods in agreement while I can't help but be offended. It shows on my face a little bit. "I do not! What are you talking about?" I ask incredulously. This time, Sam head-shots my self confidence.

"Actually, I agree Danny, that does happen. Admittedly you've gotten pretty good at it. Honestly, at points during mid-battle, enemies give you plenty of time to dodge or turn intangible but you just stand there and take it. Probably thinking of your next punchline or snarky thing to say rather than fully focused on fighting." this time Tucker nods.

….

"Fuck you guys." I say with a pout. It sucks because they're right. They laugh at my misery. After they get their chuckles in Tucker asks another question.

"So where's Dani? I would think with your newly established relationship, you'd be stuck together like glue." I chuckle at his guess that's actually correct as I remember last night sleeping together with my daughter.

"Actually I was worried she wouldn't have friends her age so I sent her to the Ghost Zone to hang out with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra." I absentmindedly say in despair.

….Shit!

"YOU WHAT!?" I can't help but wince in pain as I realized I fucked up. I never told Sam about me hanging out with ghosts. I told Tucker a while I go but I absolutely knew she wouldn't approve and would overreact. She didn't even try to be quiet this time and people are looking at us. She notices and I can see her physically trying to restrain herself from yelling any further.

"W _e a_ r _e go_ in _g to you place, and are_ _ **talking**_ _about this."_ she says, her voice getting more evil with her syllable. I sigh and nod and before I even notice it, she has Tucker and my wrist within her grasp and pull us out of Nasty Burger. We're now speed walking towards my house.

Well,...Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6: SleepOver

Co-AN: (crawls out from under the bus) Found it! I found… oh Anyways, I'm back writing. I remember where I was going with everything, and my mind got kickstarted into overdrive. Here's (probably) a big one.

IL: *Throws chapter to me* Here it is

CK: *Misses the catch causing it to get lost in a big pile*...oops

IL: *Facepalms*

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long coming out, Lol half was done way before this but I just kept losing it. To repay you guys, this one will be a longer one than usual.

OH and, CheefullyGrim, the story I'm working on now on Royalroadl is Death is Just a New Opportunity by, ofc, Crow-Kun

As Kitty was going through the collection of movies, as the previous one had just ended, (not that any of them focused on what was playing,) Dani paused from eating her 2nd bowl of mint ice cream (5th actual bowl, if counting other flavors).

"So, I'm curious, how do you get all this stuff? I doubt it fits in the Fenton Thermos and you guys just take a little bit with you every time." The three of them stopped, looked at each other, then looked at Dani, responding in sync, "Smuggling."

Penelope took over, "Mainly we rely on the box ghost. As he has power over boxes, he's actually our number one supplier for things in the human world. From there, we either let it sit for a year, (as that's about as long as it takes for human world objects to be freely used by us,) or have someone take what we want now to Desiree and get it wished for us. Ember doesn't have that problem with your… well, Daniel's shirt, because it's already been exposed to ghost energy for so long. As for the food, it varies on what type. The lunch lady provides meat, the yeti's frozen goods and ice cream, and stuff from plants we get from Undergrowth… though you have to be careful with what you get from him."

"Desiree? Yetis? Undergrowth? You're going to explain some of these people. I haven't been in the ghost zone till now and when I got back I was more concerned about getting fixed than learning all the spooks." Really, she was worried about the first one. That sounded like a girl's name and she hadn't gotten Danny to list every girl he was hanging out with yet.

Kitty took over, "Undergrowth's a living… well actually… well you get the point. A human plant thing that can control both… ish. Last I heard he has a crush on Danny's girlfriend, Sam."

"She's NOT his girlfriend!" Dani reacted, then blushed, as that was something she was sure only those mentioned, or Danny's girlfriend (she was 70 percent sure he didn't have one… yet) could get away with saying.

"…" The trio of ghosts gave a blank stare at Dani. They were definitely sure that Dani had feelings for her pseudo-father. Of course, things like incest didn't actually bother them; they were, after all, technically dead and genetics really didn't matter anymore. They actually found it a little cute…

"What?" Dani tried to defend herself from the stares, useless as it was.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Ember got back on track. "The yetis actually call themselves the Far Frozen. Their territory is a big winter wonderland, with pretty much nothing else. They keep the frozen goodies like ice cream to exchange for peace and such. A rumor was that Baby-Pop got special training from them."

"So, how do they make the ice cream?" Dani finish off her current (seventh) bowl.

"Don't know, don't care." Kitty and Ember answered… or didn't.

"Aaaanyways…" Penelope continued, "Desiree is… a bit difficult to deal with. She's basically a genie, but nearly always twists the wishes. Great for asking to… punish our erring boy-toys, not so good for anything else. Kitty is one of the few who can get away with wishes because the only thing I've seen her ask for are wearable clothes."

"Yeah, but she always takes the best. The price to pay, but hey. I don't have to ask her to get back at Johnny because he always knows that if he goes too far, he goes bye-bye. Cross the line too badly, and if I kiss him goodbye forever… well, let's just say if he still exists, the only one he'll have as company would be my first boyfriend." Kitty smiled sadly. "Thing is I'm thinking of breaking up with him." She held out the box of DVDs and VHSs. "Every single time I tried to enjoy a romantic movie, or go out to the other side, he always starts staring at other girls, whether in the screen or out of it."

"Yeah, he's a douche, enough thinking about sad shit. Here's a funny story, but you didn't hear it… at all. Seriously." Everyone drew closer. "You all know Skulker, right?" They nodded. "Well, let's say he used to look different. That hunk of metal he uses as a body is how he looked… before."

"Before?" Dani asked.

"Well, long before Baby-Pop became Phantom, Skulker was, as usual, trying to hunt something, and failing. Now, granted, we ghosts are a whole lot harder to catch and kill… ish, but still. He made a mistake and his target fled. Skulker, the idiot he is, was too caught up in getting his target to see where he was going. Apparently, Just as he was about to get his prey, it vanished. He stormed off, wishing aloud that his prey wouldn't see him coming. Now, thing was, he was in Desiree's territory. She decided to make him… tiny. About three inches tall." They all laughed at that.

Kitty chuckled, "Yeah, his prey definitely won't see him coming!"

"Really? Then how'd he become that hunk of junk?" Dani was curious how he had managed to build back his body, since he never appeared that smart.

"He made a deal with the yetis. Never hunt them again or around the frozen wasteland, and he gets a working body. They did good work."

Dani sighed, the giggles leaving. "I guess the lesson is never mess with the genie, huh?"

Penelope interjected, "Actually, you and Daniel don't have to worry too much about her unless you speak carelessly. She's okay with Phantom because the only thing he wishes for, other than that time he was tricked into losing his powers, was to undo the wishes of others, or send her back here."

Kitty, getting bored, spoke up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of that, I want to hear more about Danny. You're up… Never mind. Brainstorm! We need a name for Little Phantom. Any ideas?"

FL

Jazz sighed as her mother was finally able to drag her dad out to head to the convention, under threat that the other convention might end before they got there if they didn't leave now. Well, part one was done, her mother was aware that soon a 'relative' would arrive, who would feel more comfortable sleeping in Danny's room. She still wasn't quite sure how she managed to convince Maddie, but she did it. Now was the hard part. Moving and setting up furniture. Without Danny noticing.

At that thought, Danny and his friends come crashing in the door. Danny was about to greet Jazz but before he could say anything, Sam drags him and Tucher upstairs. What'd he do this time?

FL

"Oh, come on, Sam; they're not all that bad. Can you really think of anyone who can relate to her better?" Danny tried to reason with Sam.

"You left your… twin… in the hands of your enemies. Of course it's bad. She could reveal your weaknesses, powers, or fears to them. They might brainwash her!"

"Will you calm down?"

"NO! How could you do something so irresponsible?!"

"Umm? Guys?"

"WHAT!?" Danny and Sam turned to Tucker.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's spat, but may I go? I've got a date with Jessica!"

Both Sam and Danny blinked, then replied together, "You got a date?"

Thrusting his hand out, Tucker exclaimed, "Meet Jessica! You're beeeautiful, aren't you?"

"Ah," All was right with the world. Just another device of Foley's. Danny, glad for the change of conversation, continued. "What happened to your previous PDA?"

Tucker, reaching into his bag, with tears in his eyes, spoke. "Three days ago on patrol the screen got busted. I had to rely on my back-up, but I hadn't had it upgraded yet. Poor Sarah…"

"Um, Tucker, I hate to tell you this, (well not really, she whispered) but you really must stop naming your devices after girls. It's creepy and weird and probably the reason you can't get a girlfriend."

"BLASPHEMY! All of my devices are precious, and deserve a name for themselves that fit my feelings for them. And I'll get a girlfriend, just wait and see!" Danny, getting an idea from seeing the busted PDA, went for it.

"Say, Tuck, can I have… ugh, Sarah, if you're not going to be using it?" Tucker immediately became suspicious. Danny never asked for any of his babies.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Mom and Dad have a lab where I can replace the screen. It is still linked up with Skulker, right?" Oh, ghost hunting stuff. Danny wasn't after his babies after all.

"Fine, but you must promise to take good care of her."

"Ye-"

"Promise!"

"Okay! Okay! I promise I'll take good care of-"

"By her name!"...this guy has a problem.

"Of… Sarah."

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow." Gently handing over the dubbed Sarah to Danny, he went off to finish customizing Jessica.

"…"

"You're not getting out of the conversation, Danny." Drat.

"… So… where were we?"

"You are explaining to me exactly why you thought it was a good idea to leave Danielle with your enemies." Danny rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the upcoming argument. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends anyway and he decided it's time Sam knew about the ghost part of his life.

"Does Spectra cause problems?"

"… Yes, about every three months." Sam replies smugly. She folds her arms across her chest, positioning them under her breasts, lifting them a bit. Obviously it was unintentional but Danny's eyes couldn't help but linger as thoughts began filling his head.

Sam raised a eyebrow at the stare, not noticing where he's looking exactly and still greatly confused on why Danny would do something so irresponsible. Danny shakes his head to focus himself. "Yes, but she actually was one of the first that found out I was a halfa, and knows that she can spread that to cause my misery. Has she?"

"… No, I guess not," Sam gritted her teeth and arms falling back down to her side, as she didn't like where this was going.

"Has Ember tried to take over the world after the first time?"

"No, but the last time she tried to completely remove you from existence!"...huh?

"… I'm sorry, I must have missed that one. When was that?" Sam realized her mistake. No way was she going to try to explain why she dressed up in his clothes to fool the trio that attempted to remove all the men of Amity Park from existing.

"Hahaha… I guess it was just a dream or something..." she tried to laugh it off.

Suspicious, but letting it go for now, Danny continued, "And when exactly was Kitty an enemy? The worst she tried to do was borrow Jazz and attempt to get Johnny 13 jealous." Sam knew she lost this round. Dammit, why did she have to go with the plan to pretend to be Danny!

"Besides, they know better than to mess with my close family and friends. They know it won't go well if they try to mess with my girl."

"Your girl? You know that makes it sound like she's your girlfriend, not your offspring."

Blushing, Danny weakly retorted, "Shadup!"

"Fine, but what would you do if some of your real enemies gets her." Suddenly, Sam paused, as the air appeared to get colder. Turning, she saw that Danny froze, and was freezing the area around him as his eyes turned red. No, that isn't right, it's more like the room they were in transported to another place. There wasn't a slow decrease of temperature, it was more instantaneous. Sam, starting to panic, tried nudging him. To her surprise, it looked like he was accessing his ice abilities without going ghost. How was she going to snap him out of it?

FL

"Well, that was fun." Time always moved funny in the ghost zone. By now, the girls had run out of gossip. Dani didn't know how it happened, but the girls convinced her to give a summary of her life. She was glad she managed to dodge the questions that seemed to be aimed at getting to know her father better. While she grew to like them, and if it came to it she wouldn't mind sharing her father with them, (AS FRIENDS! She reiterated in her mind,) she didn't want to give them any advantages till she managed to further her relationship with him (AS FATHER AND DAUGHTER!).

Great, she thought. Right when I get stabilized physically, I get destabilized mentally.

"See ya later, Miz Phantom." Kitty waved goodbye, heading back to her personal realm.

"Bye Kitty, don't go causing too much trouble for me and dad!" Kitty laughter rang as she sped away. Penelope, before leaving, pulled Danielle aside.

"Is there any more of the ghost insta-fix left?"

"… Why do ask?" While Spectra was growing on her, she really didn't want to accidentally cause problems for her dad.

"Hope, mostly. In one moment your father managed to undo years of work. I was actually extremely close to being on an equal level of a halfa. It'd be nice if I didn't have to cause years of misery to get back to my old- well, previous- self."

"Sorry, but I don't think there's any left." She wasn't sure if this was true, but Danielle wasn't going to risk it.

"Well, if you could get me some, I'd owe both you and Danny a huge favor." Turning to Ember, she waved farewell. "I'm off. Let me know if you need me sometime."

As Spectra flew off, Ember offered a CD player to Dani. "Here, you can listen to my music collection as we wait for Baby-Pop to pick you up. I'd have to say though, you're kinda cute. I think I'll like you CP."

Taking the CD player, Dani raised her eyebrow. "CDs, really? No MP3 players? And CP? I thought we all agreed with Miss Phantom?"

"Here in the ghost zone, MP3s are rare, and Technus might spy on us if we use one. And while yes we could call you Miss Phantom, I'd rather call you Cutie-Pop." With this Ember pecked Dani on the cheek, then flew off to her bedroom, leaving a flushed Dani in the common area, alone with the CD player, earbuds, and countless CD's to choose from.

...Did my heart just skip a beat? Hurriedly putting something random in the player to get her mind off it she groans in frustration. What is wrong with me?

FL

Sam looked around trying to find something anything to calm Danny down. This has never happened before, she didn't think that Danny would be so mad at the simple question. She could see the window behind Danny freezing up quickly. Despite the danger of freezing to death, that wasn't Sam's main worry, it was his eyes. Danny was in such a rage that Sam had no doubt in her mind that he'd kill someone if they actually tried to hurt Dani.

Sam started shivering, not from the cold, though that didn't help her situation, it was the look in his eyes as he stared off into the distance imagining the possible situation Sam brought up. Finding nothing in Danny's room to help him calm down, Sam place her hands on Danny's shoulders. So Cold. She starts shaking him rapidly to get him to snap out of his.

Realizing that isn't working, Sam bites her lip in contemplation of what she's about to do. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't have anything against it, hell she even anticipates it a bit, but doing this might be considered taking advantage of Danny.

She hesitantly leans forward slowly. The closer she gets, the colder she gets, yet this didn't stop the blush from crawling up to her cheeks. She closes her eyes, shivering as her heart pounds out her chest.

I shouldn't do this.

She draws close enough to feel his breath upon her lips. She noticed his breath smelled like coconuts. No matter what he ate, it seems his lips always smelled this way.

This is wrong.

Sam felt their lips touch slightly and Sam forced herself to stop. It took all her willpower to not continue but she wanted to so badly. She wants to so much, her heart literally hurts from being so close to what she has wanted for so long but refusing to move. She pants, not able to control her breath. Worry grips her soul in fear of rejection once Danny is once again in control. She looks into his red eyes one more. This is the man that has saved her countless times and that she spends every day with. The man that is with her whenever she needs it, and would literally risk his life for her safety. No matter what she does and no matter how much she helps, Sam wouldn't have repaid her debt to him. She owes him so much. No matter how mad he is, Sam shouldn't ever be scared of Danny. He would never hurt her, she know this with all her heart.

She finally moves the final inch that's keeping them apart.

There's probably another way. A way so that I wouldn't take advantage of him. He doesn't even notice me right now and here I am fantasizing but...

Sam's heart feels like it's spinning in circles.

But...I love him.

Danny's eyes shot open in surprise. Sam squeezes her eyes shut and pushes into him.

A little more. Just let me enjoy this a little more.

Sam tries enjoying the kiss as much as she can before Danny pushes her away….but it never came. The cold disappeared as sudden as it showed up. Danny closes his eyes, now over the shock and deepens the kiss by grabbing Sam's hips, pulling her towards him until their midsections were connected. Danny licks Sam lower lips, asking for permission to go further. Surprised, it was Sam's turn to feel shocked opening her eyes and mouth slightly. Danny uses this chance to push his tongue into her mouth. Danny walks backwards without disconnecting from his friend(?) letting himself fall onto his bed, Sam falling on top of him. His hands slowly move down, sliding under her skirt, grabbing her ass. Sam moans in surprise but Danny makes sure he doesn't let go, instead choosing to fondle them. Removing one hand briefly to quickly take off her shirt they separate for a bit. Being half-dead, Danny doesn't need to breath as much as Sam.

While Sam is catching her breath, Danny switched their positions with a quick use of intangibility so she went through him. Without pause, Danny ends up on top of Sam, ready to resume. Throwing his shirt off he begins kissing Sam's neck as he pulls down her dress. Sam puts her arms around Danny's neck, looking at his piercing blue eyes that seem to glow, her heart pounds in anticipation. She's tired of waiting, no more being indecisive, she wants him now!

FL

Jazz looks up from her book at the sudden increase in cold. She shivers from the sudden decrease in heat. Getting up from her bed she decides to investigate. Jazz grabs a coat from her closet and grabbing the spare Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, which was just a baseball bat with Fenton on it. She sneaks up to her door, being quiet as possible posts up on the side of it. She slowly opens the door, peaking her eye through to see the hallway a bit. She shivers more, it's even colder out here. After looking around for a bit and deciding it was safe, she steps out of room. Once fully out, her body locks up. The cold no longer bothering her, she barely notices it compared to the fear that spread through her body like a hurricane. She shivers, although not from the cold. She drops the bat.

W-what's wrong with me? Why am I so afraid all of the sudden, I haven't even seen anything yet.

Jazz forces her body to move towards the aura and end up in front of Danny's room. Placing her hand on the knob she couldn't open it. Whatever that was in there terrified her to no end and she didn't know why. Jazz just stood there for so long she lost count. In reality, it was about 30 seconds but the seconds felt like minutes to her. After a moment, the aura disappeared and quickly as it came. Jazz gasped, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't help herself as she started panting.

What the hell was that?!

Without the aura there anymore,she decides to go into the room but couldn't force her hand to stop shaking and turn the door knob.

What if the thing that caused that is still in there? I'd die instantly, whatever that thing was probably wouldn't like company. But Danny's in there! I never heard him leave his room. Is he fighting that monster now? ...If he his...can he beat it?

Forcing her hand to finally stop shaking, Jazz gets determined to help her baby brother no matter what. With a nod of determination to psych herself up, she turns the knob and swings the door open. She finds her her brother shirtless on top of a woman. It was Sam and her skirt was around her ankles. The shock quickly turns to rage as she starts to shake.

He's only 16! He shouldn't be doing this! I-I haven't even-!

"GET OUT!" Jazz yells as she walks in and pushes Danny off of Sam. Both finally out of their daze, Danny starts to look mad while Sam hurriedly puts her skirt back on.

"What the hell Jazz!? Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Danny yells in frustration. Sam gets her skirt back on and begins walking out, her face red. Danny tries to call her back but before any words left his mouth, she was already gone. He groans and falls back on his bed with hands over his face.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! You're 16 Danny! You're not old enough! You're not mature enough! What would mom and dad think if they found out!?" Jazz screams in frustration. Danny stands up from his bed and looks at her in the eye.

"Don't you dare give me that craP! Don't think I've forgotten you and your little ghost boyfriend Johnny-13. You have no right to judge me." Danny crosses his arms in irritation.

"What!? We wouldn't have-"

"Bullshit!" Danny interrupts her. "This is Johnny we're talking about! He would have tried something the instant you were alone long enough if he didn't want to bring Kitty here. You snuck him into the basement Jazz!"

"Now it's my turn to say bullshit!" Jazz crosses her arms and smirks. "Don't think I don't know you were following my movements like a hawk. It would have never gotten that far, as you would have stopped it, just like I stopped you and Sam." Danny stands there stunned.

"B-But 13 was a ghost!" Danny yells trying to salvage the argument.

"So is Ember but I notice her in here all the time." Jazz smugly says. She won and they both know it.

"...You knew about that huh?" he says with a sigh of defeat and sits on his bed.

"Of course I did little brother. Who do you think I am? Look, I'm sorry for yelling at Sam but I don't regret stopping it. I'm not apologizing for it."

"You don't need to but…" Danny smiles sadly "I was just so close." he says in despair. Jazz laughs at his face.

"To bad, maybe next time if you're super lucky and I'm in a good mood." Jazz sits next to Danny on his bed, still chuckling. "So I handled mom and dad, they're expecting your 'cousin' to be here soon." Danny smiles and leans on Jazz shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best."

"Don't you forget it little brother."

They both sit there in comfortable silence as Jazz leans her head on Danny's. Sitting there for a couple of minutes, they almost dozed off. Jazz and Danny has always had a rocky relationship but no matter what happened, they loved each other and wouldn't let the opposite gender ever get too close, whether ghost or human. They'' protect each other, no matter what from getting hurt, and there's times like this, when they can just lean on each other, finding comfort in each others presence.

Jazz speaks up after a couple of minutes. "Now that I think about it, where is the little monster?" Danny opens his previously closed eyes...Crap.

"I left her with some friends and forgot her…" Jazz chuckles at that.

"Nice parenting there Danny." Danny gets up, waving her off and telling her to shut it. He gets to the door but stops. He turns his head slightly, "Although it's annoying...thanks for looking out for me Jazz. I love you sis." Danny walks out his room and heads down to the basement. Turning on the ghost portal and going through he hopes Dani had a good time.

FL

Danny left the room and Jazz fell back onto the bed trying to keep her blush down and feeling disgusted in herself for having it in the first place. Did his eyes always glow like that? Jazz felt confused at her own emotions. No, that's not it, for someone who's studying to become a therapist, she knows exactly what's going on. She's developing feelings for her brother.

But how and why now? She never felt this way before. She remembered his eyes as he told her that he loved her and the blush turned a deeper shade of red. It felt like he was looking into my heart with those piercing blue eyes. It also felt like that aura earlier but….better. Not as malicious. Was the monster Danny all along? What happened to have him exuding such an aura?

Jazz leaves the room to try to figure out when her feelings shifted from 'brotherly love' to...love and set up the furniture. Either now while he's gone or tomorrow.

FL

Knocking on Embers door, the fiery beauty herself and Danielle comes out moments later. Danielle hugs Ember telling her that she'll come visit soon. Ember hugs back with a smile.

"You better CP, I'll steal BabyPop if you don't." Dani blushes at the statement and lets go, flying behind Danny's legs and sticking out her tongue with a glare set on Ember for the comment. Danny raises an eyebrow in confusion but Ember doesn't explain further. Ignoring it for now he turns to Dani.

"Did you have fun Dani?" Dani nods with a smile.

"Yea, I'd like to come back again if that's okay daddy." Danny kisses her forehead, making her blush.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He turns back to Ember.

"Thanks for watching her Em, I appreciate it. She needs more friends." Danny says in gratitude.

"Em?" Eye twitching, Dani says in irritation but is ignored.

"No problem BabyPop, she cool. She can come by anytime." Danny nods in thanks and begins taking off with Dani. There's usually more flirting involved and shows the oddness of the conversation ending that quickly on Ember's face. After what had just happened to Sam, Danny's not sure what to do about Ember.

"So anything special happen today sweetie?" Danny asks to get his mind off the situation. Dni blushes after remembering Ember kiss on the cheek but shakes her head.

"What about you pops?" Danny shakes his head as a blush appears on his cheek also, remembering his day with Sam. They both fly silently through the Ghost Zone, reminiscing on their day. Honestly, it's still early, only being 6 o'clock, but Danny needs a nice cold shower and a nap while Danielle has to figure out her feelings. It's been a short day, but goddamnit it's been a long day. The two fly home together, flustered and confused.

WADDUP CROWBLOODS! Did you enjoy the 5,000 word chapter? Me and Link worked hard on this. I even added some fanservice to keep you guys interested. MWHAHAHAH, yes, I know I'm evil for that little tease but honestly I was going to go through with it. The thing is, me and Link haven't talked about who should take Danny's cherry yet. That's a decision I shouldn't make myself so after we talk about that, the first actually sex scene will come soon. BTW WE FINALLY HIT 20,000 WORDS! WE"RE MAKING OUR WAY UP TO LEADER BOARDS DAMNIT!

I'll try to do 5,000 word chapters from now on guys, making it 1,000-2,000 words isn'ta good enough chapter for me anymore but I AM in highschool so It may be those short chapters for a while still. It's okay though because there is no way this story is going to be anything under 300,000 words. I have big plans, big stories, and big kingdoms planned.

CROW OUT! PEACE


	7. Evolution

**WADDUP CROWBLOODS! It's yo boi Crow back at it, ready to work hard! What? You thought I gave up on this story? You were WRONG! What did I tell you!? No less than 300k words for this badboy! Now I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not gonna say I didn't have the time, that would just be an terrible excuse. Honestly I was just really lazy. With Me being a Jr this year and the job I had since early Feb, when I got home, I just felt like sleeping. BUT, it seems your boi has a free period that he has nothing to do with. Sooooo, lets GET IT! Hope I haven't gotten rusty!**

* * *

When Danny and his daughter got home they transformed back into their base forms in the basement. With Dani holding his hand, they walk up the basement stairs to see Jazz in the kitchen eating some toast with jam on it. Normally that wouldn't have caught his attention but for some reason she just had the goofiest smile on her face. Jazz being giddy is not normal. Danny instantly turned suspicious.

"What's up niece, how was your girls night?" Jazz says with a happy tune. It seems her smile is contagious by the big grin Dani gives back as she answers.

"Nothing much, I had fun at Ember house, whats got my favorite aunt so happy?" Danny would honestly like to know too. He loves his sister dearly and always wants her to be happy but that smile was starting to freak him out. She did something. She did something and he needs to know what.

"Firstly, I'm you're only aunt.' Jazz snorts out.

"Doesn't make my statement any less true." Dani interrupted with a shrug.

"And secondly, I know that you'll be staying in your father's room for a little while. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything so I called in some favors-"

"Favors?" Danny interjected wondering what she was talking about.

"Yes favors, and I contacted some associates-"

"Associates?" Does she even have friends to associate with?

"Yes associates, and out of the goodness in my heart, decided to furnish Danny's room a bit." Danny's stomach seems to drop at the hidden meaning. He flinches back as if been hit. Too many questions fly through his head at once but before he can pick one his body moves on his own. He runs up the stairs and rushes into his bedroom. Danny's eyes widen in horror at what he sees.

While she didn't take too many things OUT of his room, she sure did put a lot of things IN. The previously blue carpet has been replaced with a pink one with a unicorn on it. The horn of the unicorn seems to be emitting some type of rainbow beam as it flies through the air.

Are unicorns even supposed to fly?!

His bed was fully mad, one good thing at least, but his usual gray covers were gone and what was there instead is a bright purple cover that seems to sparkle.

Is that glitter?!

Above his head on the wall his cool astronaut paintings were still up there, thank god, but 3 other paintings of the teletubbies, Barney, and Clifford respectively were also put up. On his usually empty dressers were what seemed like THOUSANDS of barbie dolls that seems to stare at his soul. An entirely pink NEW dresser was also added much to his dismay. On top of this one were plushies and stuffed toys, each color coordinated to look like a rainbow. Or at least big fluffy skittles.

Now that he looked around, the glitter wasn't JUST on his bed. Pink glitter was everywhere! It's like she just took a bottle and poured it all- is that an empty bottle?!

True to his observations, under his bed, barely visible, is a empty bottle of glitter. Danny seemed to have trouble controlling his body as his eye started to twitch against his will. His hands mysteriously started to rise from his side as he was, for some reason, making a choking motion towards his sister direction. The fact that said sister was standing there without a care in world, still _smiling_ seemed to make his mysterious condition worse as his twitching eye seemed to increase its pace. Danny, to the best of his ability, began to try and calm himself. After a couple of breathing exercises, he chuckled.

"Nice try dear sister, but Danielle was originally supposed to be a clone for me remember. No way would she like this-" Danny couldn't finish his sentence as a sudden scream came from beside him. Dani rushed towards the dresser where the stuffed toys were and picked up an bunny one. Holding it in her arms she screezes it with the biggest smile he's ever seen on her.

Danny could do nothing as his jaw almost hit the floor in disbelief. He could hear Jazz trying, and failing, to hold back her laughs beside him. Hearing them seemed to reboot his eye twitching faze without much difficulty.

Dani, finally realizing that she was being watched looked up embarrassed and put the bunny back on his dresser. She clears her throat as she tries to regain her composure.

"W-what's with all this girly stuff aunt? There's no way I would like these kinds of things. You can throw all of this into the trash where it belongs." Dani sits on the sparkling bed and crosses her arms while looking away for the older Fentons. Danny and Jazz looked at each other and chuckles before Danny sat next to her on the bed. He puts his arm around her and brings the young phantom into his chest.

"It's alright Danielle. You're a young girl, it's not a problem if you like this kind of stuff. While you were intent to be nothing but a clone of me, this just proves further that you are your own person. You have your own likes, dislikes, favorite songs, and amazing dreams. You should never hide who you are or what you like from me, understand? I will always accept you, no matter what." Danielle looks up at her father with a tiny blush on her cheeks for being so close.

"You promise?" Danny nodded with a smile, "Does that mean we can keep the things aunty brought?" he froze for a second, his body stiffening. With force and the great will to conquer nation and suffer through hell, he nods once more. Dani tackles into his stomach while hugging him tight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Danny chuckles and pat her head, telling her that it's no problem. Jazz watches from the side with a small smile. She couldn't help but be proud at her younger brother. It takes a lot to raise a kid, and not everyone can do it. He'll turn into a fine man one day, and an even better father. She looks at Danny, not helping but noticing that he's grown muscle in all the right place. Not too much to be a bodybuilder, but not so little that he's scrawny like he used to be. 'A swimmer's body' she assessed. She couldn't help that small frown that popped up.

 _We can never have children ourselves can we?_ She shakes her head, admonishing herself. _Well of course not, these feeling will go away way before an opportunity to have s-s-s...procreate pop up. I mean chance! Not opportunity!_ She sighs quietly, watching Danny and Danielle wrestle on the bed, laughing and playing together. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Danny eventually got over his sparkle pink colored room and the rest of the day flew by with him, Jazz, and Dani talking to each other. At around 11 pm his parents finally came back from the convention. They of course went into both Danny and Jazz's room to make sure they were okay and cought Danny and Danielle cuddling under the now purple cover. Surprised at the new scenery in her son's room, maddie speaks up.

"Aww Jack honey, Danny made his room more girly just so his little cousin could feel comfortable. Isn't he the sweetest?" she whispers to her husband. Jack smiles with a nod at his son.

"That's my boy, always willing to do the right thing, just like his old man." looking closer at Danielle, Jack frowns. "It's strange that I don't remember who she is though. I don't even know her name." Maddie rolls her eyes at this.

"Oh please, you don't even remember what you ate for breakfast this morning. Your horrible memory is nothing new. I'm glad they're okay, hearing about that mascre today had me worried." Maddie says with a hand on her cheek. Jack quietly nods with a serious expression.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy."

The older Fentons quietly walk out of the room and closes the door. Without delay, Danny's eyes burst open. A nervous sweat rolls down his cheek. _That was close, i'm glad they are so easy going._ He carefully slips out of the covers and out of the bed. He couldn't just go intangible because Danielle was snuggling next to him and she would turn intangible with him if they were connected.

Regardless of his efforts though, Danielle wakes up groggily. "Daddy...where are you going?" she asks trying to clear her eyes. Danny sighs and pats her head.

"I have to patrol sweetheart, go back to sleep." he says with a kiss on her cheeks. As he goes to get back up she weakly grabs his arm, to sleepy to even be embarrassed.

"Let me help." Without even pondering he quickly declines.

"You're grounded young lady. Now go back to sleep." he ordered. Danielle pouts, but does as he says, and lays her head back down on her pillow with a huff. Finally ready to go, he flys out of the house and heads to Tucker and Sam's houses. They both were already dressed in the Phantom Gear and ready to go. Sneaking them out was to easy and everything went perfectly without a hitch. Dropping them both on the sidewalk he drops his invisibility. Without out it, someone would know doubt see 3 kids flying in the sky and that would raise all sorts of unwanted questions.

All 3 of them were wearing some Fenton Phones to stay in touch and had a Fenton Thermos to capture ghosts. Sam and Tucker both had a Fenton Specter Deflector, Fenton Wrist Ray, and Jack O' Nine Tails. Finally they are both wearing a hazmat suit like Danny with the Phantom logo on the shoulder that had a hoodie attached to hide their face.

"Tucker, you go North, if you meet and especially powerful ghost, contact us. Sam, you go East, and same thing to you. If you meet someone powerful, contact us." Danny orders without hesitation. He then closes his eyes and focus on the ectoplasm inside of him. He than splits it in half and forces it out of his body all at once. A perfect copy of himself appeared next to him with a smirk. Danny himself though had his hands on his knees and panting heavily. After a bit of gathering his breath, he stands up straight and looks at his clone.

"I'll handle the South and West. We'll meet back here at 12am and we each check in every 10 minutes." They both nod in understand and begin to walk in their respective directions. We do this every night, not to fight his usual enemies but for the normal ghosts. While there are many ghosts of note who are really powerful and strong, there are more normal ones. Most of them could barely use their powers and if they could, not very well. They tend to cause negligible trouble. Some try to scare people for fun, some come to haunt their enemies they had while alive, and some possess normal people to go have 'fun' with their wives. It's all random really, but these guys are so weak that Sam and Tucker can take on plenty of them at once and win. While not as strong as Danny, they both have been doing this long enough that they can take down the average ghosts easily.

The original Danny flew off to handle his assignment. There's no use in overly worrying about the other two, while always in the back of his head, they can take care of themselves. As he flies around his area, he finds a couple weak ghosts the he easily handled. Danny can always tell if it was a good or bad day in Amity Park. When people first die, their weak souls clamor to their death bed. There's this dark sort of energy they give off. It's like plasma but dark purple and unstable. Almost like a mist maybe. It shift between being more focused to misty randomly and staying inside for too long makes people more perceptible to anger or sadness. Sometimes if it's strong enough it can make people depressed easily.

Danny informed Sam and Tucker about this a while ago and although they can't see it like he can, they can _feel_ it. They can feel the want to just lay down and give up on life, or the sudden anger about something they previously didn't care about. At first, it was too subtle for them, they could hardly detect when it was around them. Sure they felt the changes, but sometimes it's hard to know the differences between their own emotions and heightened ones. With experience though, the moment either of them steps in one, they can tell instantly. Tucker decided to name it, Miasma. To be honest, Danny thought it fit perfectly.

After several days of finding them when after their first discovery, they found out they can get rid of it the same way they got rid of ghosts. With their Fenton Thermos, they can suck up the Miasma after finding them. Several days after that, they even found out what caused the Miasma, negativity. When a close family member died, more than likely, Miasma will sprout up from their house, causing the victims to think and feel even more negatively. When your boyfriend breaks up with you and your friends force you out of the house, they aren't just being annoying. They are helping you get away from the Miasma. The negativity surrounding you.

Danny lands next to a particularly dense spot of Miasma. It's the biggest deposit he's ever seen! It's covering the entire building and it's so thick that he can't see through it. The way Miasma shifts then suddenly stops, the way it silently and sneakily gets closer without the trained eye noticing, always trying to cause more negativity, always trying to grow bigger and stronger, everything about it just screams bad news. Usually there's no problem, but, it's just so big.

"What the hell happened here?! It's like a bunch of emo kids decided to have a punk rock party!"

Suddenly without warning, some of the Miasma seems to turn sold enough to form a giant hand and grab him. Danny's eyes widen in surprise as the now alive Miasma throws Danny into the center of its purple mist. He was thrown so hard that he crashes through the brick wall and into the building that was at the center. He stands up, dazed and confused. He didn't understand, the Miasma could never do things like this before.

"What the hell is going on?!"

It was then that it hit him. Everything, _Everything_ , hit him. It was like his body became over flooded with emotions and it couldn't decide which one to stick with. He was angry, no, _**enraged**_ at Skulker for **daring** to make Ember cry!

" _ **How fucking DARE he!? Ember was the only thing that even made his nonexistent life WORTH living! He was nothing but a blob of SNOT with fancy armor that has to make girls cry to get his rocks off!"**_ He roared up at no one. " _ **No, he didn't even deserve her in the first place! Ember is MINE! You hear me you bastard! MINE!"**_

With thought of Ember planted firmly in his head, he couldn't help but to think about the moment she opened the door with nothing but his shirt on. Without warning, his anger turned quickly into lust. He imagined flying into the ghost zone and knocking down her door. He imagined pinning her to the wall as he kissed her lips. He imagined how she would jump and place her legs around him. How she was wearing his shirt with nothing underneath as he took his cock out and thrust inside her all at once.

Then the scene turned to Sam, and what they would have done if Jazz, _**that bitch**_ , didn't interrupt them. How he would have turned her around bent her over. He would have kept her skirt on and moved the panties to side as he thrust into her. Soon he would have took out his cock and ran it against the rim of her asshole. Grabbing her hair with one hand and pulling it back, he would have forced his cock in her all in one. He would have heard her _screams_.

His imagination went wild again, this time, he was on his now pink bed with his daughter in his arms. They would be looking into each others eyes, blue meeting blue. He would have slowly moved their lips closer as he breath got erratic.

"Daddy…" she would say softly before their lips finally touched. Slowly at first, he would grow more passionately, his tongue asking for permission to enter. She would accept with little hesitation and he would pull her closer into him. She would feel his cock pressing against her and as they finally come up for breath and she would be breathing heavily.

"Daddy...please. I-I need it."

The images stops and for one second his mind is blank before his lust comes back 10x stronger than before. He couldn't take it anymore, the Miasma was no longer on his mind. Ready to make every single one of his visions a reality he begins to fly off when again the Miasma forms a hand. It grabs his leg while in the air and Danny only had one second to look back to see the solidified hand before getting slammed into the ground enough to crack it. He got up quickly with nothing but a headache and became absolutely livid.

" _ **Is that all you got you bitch!?"**_ he screams as he begins shooting into the thick mist. It disperses for a second around the blast but comes back stronger only seconds later. Seeing it not work, he reaches for his thermos only for him to get punched into a wall, causing it to fly away from his hand. He sees it roll into the thick mist and the second he lost track of it, he knew he wouldn't be seeing it again. He pushes himself from the wall and staggers onto the floor. He breaths slightly heavier than usual as his rage seems to go even higher.

" _ **You BASTAAAAARD!"**_ he yells within his ghostly wail. Holding for as long as he can, he can finally see some progress as he can actually see the opposite side of the room he's in. He spots a window on the other side of the room and he runs towards it with panic. Just before he could make it to freedom the window is covered again with Miasma and blows him back into the center of the room. He struggles to get up, he's tired and angry and depressed. He gets to his knees when he sees the the mist gathering up into one place in front of him. While it was still thick enough he couldn't see around him, he could at least see his arms if he placed them out now.

His happiness was short lived. What looked scarily like a giant Grimer from pokemon formed right in front him. Their was what looked like trapped ghosts within the Grimer, trying to get out. He could see their faces pushing out against the body of the Grimer looking thing and screaming.

" **Help!" "Help Me!" "Please!""Kill me!" "Kill me!" "KILL ME!"**

The solidified mist slams into Danny, sending him back on his back. " **KILL ME!"** He couldn't move, the mist continuously slammed into him, pinning him to the ground. " **KILL ME!"** 'Shut up!' he shouts in his mind. He could barely think straight already without the screams. " **KILL ME!"** "SHUT UP!" he yells out loud. He could feel himself getting weaker. His struggling against the mist slowly stopped. He just... lost the will.

'I'm a fool. How could I think of having any of them as mine? I'm a failure. I can't even beat mist. I'm trash.'

He couldn't think. All of his thoughts were either depressing or in anger. He didn't know what to do. So he tried the last thing he could think of. You see, while Sam and Tucker had to use the thermos to absorb the Miasma, Danny didn't. He could absorb the Misama within his body causing him to get a small boost in his powers. Usually he only absorbed small whisps at times because while it strengthened him, it also changed him a bit. He became more violent and gave into his emotions more. It heightened them, just like it was doing now, but at least if he absorbed it, the Miasma wouldn't be able to kick his ass anymore. So he summoned forth all of his will and began the process.

Honestly, it wasn't that hard, the Miasma seemed to jump with joy the opportunity and rushed forth into him faster. The process was weird though and took a bit to get used to. It's like learning how to do an energy blast for the first time, but instead of summoning the plasma within him forth, he's doing the exact opposite. Instantly he felt a difference, his wounds healed, his breathing steadies, his will returned. He began focusing on the process, determined to absorb all of it. With every second he could feel himself growing stronger. He could feel his muscles growing stronger and bigger, then compacting to add more density while keeping his figure almost the same. The energy inside him seemed to be overflowing and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. He couldn't help it, the power...it was addicting!

" _ **HA Ha...Ha ha hA ha Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA~!**_

* * *

 **Waddup CrowBloods, now Ima be honest, I'm not happy with this chapter. The fight scene is just garbage and if able I'll go back to edit as soon as possible. I'm not very good a fight scenes you see, thats why I have a Co-Author, but I'm not gonna call him, not yet. Im gonna wait to see if I can at least do 3 chapters alone before I call him back. There's no use if I'm just gonna quit in the middle again. And remember, IM NOT DROPPING THIS STORY! Itll be AT LEAST 300k, no matter how many years it takes! I'm starting on the next chapter right now, keep youreself tuned**


	8. Chapters

For those who are worrying about getting a chapter notice for 10 but coming back to 7, I simply deleted all no chapters. I always HATED starting up a new story, excited, only to see the last chapter of the few I have left are not ACTUAL chapters. This to will be tooken down soon

By the way! Chapter 7, IS a new chapter


End file.
